Christmas in Angel Grove: A One-Shot Collection
by Morphme
Summary: This is a series of one-shots written for Tommy and Kimberly around the holiday season. Each one is based off a Christmas song and focuses around their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you had a merry Christmas and spent time with your loved ones. I had a great day with my family, celebrating Jack's first Christmas. Hubby also got me the Power Rangers Visual History book which should help me with my fics and a signed Kimberly figure by the one and only Amy Jo Johnson! He gets me so well :)**_

_**So here is my holiday story! It is a collection of AU one shots about our favorite PR couple. Let me know which ones are your favorites and keep your eyes peeled for more to come!**_

_**As always, I own nothing and remember to R&R!**_

* * *

_**Baby, It's Cold Outside**_

"This can't be happening right now!" I exclaimed, turning the key of my Ford Escape in the ignition. Nothing happened. Not even a click. Growling, I yanked the keys out and flung the door open. I was hit with a blast of cold air, snow making its way down the back of my black winter coat. I slammed my foot on the hood hatch, popping it open. Climbing out, I lifted the hood. The battery was dead. I could tell from the lack of power to my car and the fact it didn't even spark when I connected my tester to the positive charge. Swearing, I slammed the hood back down and looked around. The empty parking lot of Weidman's Bank was quickly filling with snow, the Christmas Eve storm already set on breaking records. At least that's what the weatherman had said before I left the warm confines of my cubicle.

Reaching into my pocket, I dialed the number for my roadside assistance. It rang for a moment before going to the voicemail. "Hi! This is Greg and Tina's Repair Shop! We're sorry we missed your call. We will be on vacation from December 23rd until January 2nd. If this is an emergency, please hang up and call our tow truck service at Don's Automotive. Happy Holidays!" The recording said. Swearing again, I hung up and dialed the number they rattled off for the other repair place. It rang for a second before someone answered.

"Hello?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes! Hello! I need some help. I think my battery is dead and I'm stranded at work." I replied, breathing a sigh of relief that someone had answered the phone.

"We don't do jumps. Our tow truck is out on a call until midnight too." The man said in a grumpy voice. "Give me your location and I'll have him get you then."

"Until midnight?! It's six o'clock now! On Christmas Eve!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, ma'am, but that's the best I got. Do you want a tow or not?" Trying my best to stay polite, I rattled off the address to him. He mumbled a good-bye and hung up.

"Oh well that's fucking perfect." I said under my breath, shoving my phone back into my coat pocket. Yanking my car door open, I hauled my purse from the passenger side seat and flung it over my shoulder. Locking the doors, I began my trek through the shin deep snow towards the sidewalk.

I should have seen my night going like this. My life is a shit show in general. Why wouldn't Christmas Eve be the same way? I shuddered as snow slid into and melted through my faux fur boots. I had meant to wear my snow boots this morning but had left without them, focusing on bringing the secret Santa presents and treats for the office party. The cookies had made it in without any problem, even if it meant my feet were going to freeze. Grumbling under my breath, I pulled my coat tighter around me as I headed up the street. I only lived a mile from here, but the high snow made every step feel like seven. The thighs were burning already, the lack of exercise I get as a bank manager making itself ever apparent.

Snow was building on the sidewalks, the roads and on the houses, I passed. Inside, lights and Christmas decorations twinkled while people were tucked in together in warmth. With every step I took, a heavy sense of sadness came over me. I don't know why I was in such a rush to get home anyway. The only thing waiting for me there was cold Chinese left overs and my cat. He didn't even like my that much though. My family had decided to spend the holidays with my brother down in Florida this year. I was supposed to go but I opted to work today for the extra money. I was regretting my decision now. I would be spending Christmas alone, the first time in my whole life. It left an achy empty feeling in my chest. Shaking my head, I kept walking in the direction of my house. There was no use dwelling on those thoughts now. I couldn't change what was happening. I was going to be alone for the day. It was only one day anyway. What was the big deal? Who cares it's the one night of the year that you were supposed to be with your loved ones?

My mind began to wonder as I walked. It flashed back to my childhood Christmas Eves. My family always used to have this huge get together where each kid would get to open one present. I remember that my brother, my cousins and I would try to weasel our parents into giving us a big one or at least two more. It always ended up being pajamas no matter what box we picked. There would be snacks, good memories and lots of laughter. My grandparents always spent the night, so they were there the next morning when we opened presents before heading to my aunt's house to watch them open gifts. Then, we'd all meet at their house for a big Christmas dinner.

As I got older, I started to realize how important these holidays were to me. Especially the year my grandmother died. We had our get together like normal, but something felt different. There were empty smiles from everyone but Grandpa. He was himself, trying to help everyone through the holiday in the only way he knew how. We managed to suffer through a few more Christmases before he suddenly passed away a few weeks after I graduated high school. That Christmas was the beginning of the end of our traditions. There was no big party and we began to have separate events from my cousins and aunts and uncles. It was like no one cared if we were together for the day.

After I went to college, my parents started to take turns of where they were going to spend the holidays. My brother had moved to Florida for school and had stuck around when he met his wife. Every other year, we all head down there for the week and would stay until after the beginning of the year. On the odd years, we would stay home, and his family would make the journey up. Even these little get togethers felt forced sometimes. Everyone would make small talk and there would always be a jab at my lack of a love life. But even now, I wished I was there instead of walking in a blizzard to an empty apartment.

A loud scraping and rumbling noise brought me from my thoughts as a snow plow came barreling up the street besides me. Snow exploded from the shovel of it like a bomb, blasting me with a large pile of it. The force knocked me off my feet, sending me flying. I landed with a painful thud on my back end, tears springing to my eyes. I watched as the plow disappeared in the snow up the street. I didn't even both to stand up as tears streamed down my face. Had I done something so terrible to deserve this? Was I on Santa's naughty list or something? Covering my face with my cold hands, I felt sobs shudder through my body as I cried.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked behind me. It scared me, making me twirl out of instinct. Looking up, I saw a figure standing on the porch of the house I was having a nervous breakdown in front of. My heart nearly stopped though when I realized who was standing there. How could it be that I landed as a hot mess in front of my high school sweethearts house?

"Huh?" I asked, unsure of what else to really saw. He was dressed in a black coat, jeans hugging at his thighs. His long hair was combed neatly into a ponytail at the back of his head. Stepping off the porch, Tommy held his hand out to me. I stared at it like it was going to bite me.

"Are you okay? I heard the plow and thought I heard someone scream. Those guys aren't the brightest when it comes to working those things." He smiled at me, wiggling his fingers. "Let me help you up." Nodding, I slid my hand into his. His palm was warm as he wrapped his fingers around mine. With a gentle pull, he helped me up off my ass. I slid slightly as I tried to catch my footing. He held my elbow with one hand to ensure I was going down again.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I whispered, fixing my clothes. They were cold and wet now. "I didn't know you were in town."

"Yeah. I came in for the holiday. Unfortunately, I came in before everyone else did and they are all snowed in at the airport." Glancing down, he frowned. "You're hurt, Kim."

"What?" I questioned, looking down as well. He was right. The knee of my slacks was ripped, and my knee was scraped to the point of bleeding. "Oh. It's nothing."

"Come in. I'll clean it up and you can get warm for a little bit. Why are you out walking in this mess anyway?" He asked.

"My car broke down. I'm fine. Really. I should get home."

"You can't keep walking in this. Just come inside until the weather calms down. Then I can give you a ride home." He turned and headed up the stairs. Looking back, he gave me an expectant glance. "Coming?" Slowly, I followed him up the stone porch steps.

His parents house was the same as I remembered it. A beautiful Victorian style home with a stone porch and foundation. The front foyer was decorated with lights that traveled all the way into their den. A large Christmas tree (a real one, of course!) was decked out in red and silver, glass ornaments hanging from it. A fire was roaring in the fire place next to it, stockings hung from the red brick mantel above it. It was like being in a page of Better Homes and Garden magazine. You could have sworn his mother had Martha Stewart decorate herself. I gaped at the place, remember how it was like this for every Christmas when we were together. At one point in time, I even had a stocking on the mantel. It hung right next to his on the left. The space was empty though, the other six reserved for his parents and his siblings. I was guessing his sisters were both married now because I didn't recognize the names next to theirs.

"It's beautiful in here." I said, trying my best at a small smile.

"Thanks. Mom does her best. Here. Give me your coat. I'll try to find something for you to change into that's dry." He took my purse and hung it on a hook on the wall where the rest of the coats were. He helped me slide out of my coat, hanging it next to my purse. Before I could protest, he disappeared up the stairs to the left, heading in the direction of his parents' room. I kicked off my boots, setting them neatly next to his. The sound of him coming down the stairs again made me stand up straight. He had a pile of clothes in his hands. "Here. I didn't see anything that my mother had that would fit you so I found some stuff in my closet."

"Umm…thanks." I said, taking the clothes. He pointed in the direction of the bathroom in the back of the house. I walked back there, quickly changing. I almost laughed out loud when I saw it was his old football jersey from high school. The number 11 stood out on the green material, the white lettering on the back of it peeling here and there. For pants, he had a pair of green flannel pajama bottoms. At least they match, I thought as I pulled them on. I winced when the material hit my now bleeding wound. I carried my wet clothes out with me as I made my way back to the den.

"Here." He took my wet clothes and disappeared towards the laundry room. He returned a moment later, a first aid kit in hand. "Sit on the ottoman. I'll clean you up." I didn't bother fighting. Walking into the room, the beige carpet felt soft under my feet as I made my way to the brown leather ottoman. It matched the leather sectional in the room, stretching across the diameter of it. Sitting, I watched as he knelt down on the ground in front of me. I thanked myself for shaving my legs last night as he rolled the pant leg up of the banged-up knee. "Good to see you are still just as clumsy as I remember." He said, smirking at me as he dabbed a cotton ball with alcohol.

"I had some help this time." I pointed out. He pressed the cotton to me knee and it stung. I winced in pain.

"Sorry. It's not too bad. I think a band aid should do. So, what happened to your car?" He asked, cleaning up the blood.

"The battery died. It's been happening a lot. I need a new one, but I was hoping to wait until after the holidays to get one." I replied, watching him work. "The tow truck wasn't going to be able to get me until after midnight. I figured walking home wouldn't be too bad."

"In a blizzard?" He questioned, grabbing a band-aid from the first aid kit. I shrugged.

"Better than freezing to death in my car."

"Why didn't you just call your folks to come get you?"

"They're in Florida." I replied.

"Oh. Why aren't you with them?"

"I decided to stay home this year. Didn't really feel like making the trip. Plus, money has been tight this year. Where are your parents?" I asked.

"They went to the airport to get my sister and her kids. They were snowed in. It's just me tonight I guess."

"Me too." He pressed the band-aid to the cut, making sure it would stay. Slowly, he unrolled my pant leg and pulled it down.

"Well, I guess I'm glad you landed in front of my house then." He said, smiling. Scooping up the first-aid kit, he stood up. "Want a glass of wine? I think we'll be here a while."

"Sure." He walked into the kitchen, returning with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine tucked into his elbow. Handing me a glass, he pulled the cork out and filled both glasses. Setting the bottle on the mantle, he held up his glass.

"Here's to bastard snow plow drivers." He said, smiling. I smirked, clinking our glasses together. The white wine sloshed in the class as I brought it to my lips. The liquid was chilled as I took a large sip.

"This is good wine." I said, taking another sip.

"It's something my mother had in the fridge. So, how has life been? I haven't seen you in a few years."

We talked about life since the last time we saw each other. We had dated that last four years of high school and my first year of college. The both of us decided that the distance between here and there was just too much for our relationship to work. It ended on good terms. He went on to graduate with top honors, scoring a spot at a business firm in New York. He was planning on relocated back home though, missing family and friends too much. I told him that college had been rocky for me, but I managed to squeak out with a business degree as well. I'm currently making my way through the ranks at the only bank in town, not brave enough to leave our home town.

As we talked, the bottle drained. It was easier to laugh now. The fire crackled as we sat on the floor next to each other. It felt like old times, bringing me back to being seventeen and spending alone time with him was all I ever cared about. His eyes still lit up the same way they did when he laughed. The dimples on his cheeks still made my heart flutter when he smiled. It was like looking into a memory that was playing out in front of me. Every single negative thought and emotion I had before right now vanished. I wasn't sure if it was the wine of just travelling down memory lane that was doing it either.

The clock above the mantle chimed as it stuck 11 o'clock. Sighing, I set my glass on the table and pulled myself up to my feet. "I should get going. The tow truck is supposed to be bringing my car back soon."

"Not til twelve. And by the looks of it out there, I don't believe they are going to make it on time." He replied, standing. Walking over to the window, he moved the lace curtain aside. Snow was still coming down like a heavy white blanket. "You should stay."

"I don't know about that. I mean, it is Christmas Eve."

"Mmhmm. No one should be alone tonight though." He replied, stepping towards me.

"I need to make sure my car gets there alright."

"The snow is so high though. It's got to be up to your knees out there."

"I really ought to be getting home. My cat will be suspicious." He smirked, pouring more wine into my glass.

"One more glass wouldn't hurt anyone." He suggested, handing it to me.

"Maybe just a half of glass more. I should say no though."

"You'll freeze out there. Neither of us are in any condition to be driving either." I eyed him as I took a sip of wine.

"I really can't stay. This has been nice, but I should go."

"What's your hurry? Plus, your coat is still wet. You'll get sick."

"You could lend me your coat. I'd return it to you tomorrow."

"How about some more wine? I believe my mother has some you would love." He replied, ignoring my suggestions.

"What will your neighbors think of me being here while your alone?" He shrugged, sipping his wine.

"Who cares? Stay and I'll put some music on."

"My parents will be worried if I don't call them."

"Think how they'd feel if you caught pneumonia and died from walking home in this."

"I think you're pushing it now." I replied, chuckling. "It is awfully cold out there though."

"It really is." Setting my glass down, he gently took my hands in his. "I mean, your hands are still like ice."

"The answer really should be no." I whispered.

"But baby, it's cold outside." He said before pressing his lips to mine. Pulling away, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay. I'll stay." I said, smiling at him. "I mean, who wants to spend Christmas Eve alone anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2

Last Christmas

"Hey! So glad you could make it!" Trini exclaimed as she opened the door to her recently purchased home. I stood on the front porch, snow covering the top of my head where I had spent an hour straightening my hair for apparently nothing. I held up the bottle of wine that was in my hand and she smiled, taking it. Stepping forward, my best friend gave me a hug before pulling me inside the doorway. "Thanks for the wine. Everyone is just sort of mingling right now while we're waiting for the food to get here. There's wine, sangria and eggnog in the kitchen so help yourself." She said, helping me pull my coat off. I felt under dressed in my Santa Christmas sweater as I stood next to her, her tiny frame wrapped in a short glittery red dress with a giant bow on the right shoulder. Her blonde hair was curled and pinned back on the top of her head. Had I missed the memo this was the Presidential Christmas party?

"Great." I said, kicking my boots off. I instantly set my sock covered foot in a clump of snow, causing me to curse under my breath. Tonight was just not going in my favor whatsoever.

"Well, I'm going to go see how everyone is doing. Go talk to some people. There's some nice guys from Jason's firm here." She added, shooting me a wink before heading off into their living room. I rolled my eyes at her back, trying my best to ignore her suggestion. I knew that was the only reason I was invited tonight. It was mostly her work friends and her husband's office buddies. He had recently made partner at his law firm and they wanted to make a good impression, so they decided to host the office Christmas party. Trini invited me even though I was the only one here that didn't work with either of them. She insisted though, saying that I would have more fun here than sitting at home with bad wine and corny Christmas movies. I beg to differ on that.

Taking a left out of the mudroom, I entered their massive kitchen. The entire room was made of stone: the walls were grey brick, the counter tops of white and black granite and the floor was a matching marble. There wasn't a soul around as I made my way over to their wine fridge under the counter of the island. Sliding it open, I grabbed the bottle of my favorite wine she always kept in stock for me and set it on the counter. There were plastic champagne flutes set out on the counter top that I snorted at. Turning, I saw a stack of plastic solo cups that were meant for the punch for those not drinking. I tugged one off the top of the pile and poured it almost to the brim with wine. There was no way I was about to kid myself by not using the biggest glass possible for wine. If I had to suffer through this, so did my liver. I shoved the bottle stopper back into the wine and carefully slid it back into the fridge. Raising the glass, I took a huge gulp. It felt nice and tasted like peaches and apples. I may survive this night yet.

"Kimberly?" A voice called from the doorway of the kitchen. Glancing up, I felt all my hopes of surviving the night quickly disappear as my eyes landed on my ex-fiancé. Chris stood in the doorway, all 6 feet of his handsome self-taking up most of it. His hair was shorter now, the black tendrils combed neatly at the top of his head. His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at me. The idea to hop out the window above the sink screamed in my head. I knew it was no use though since he had clearly seen me. I now fully understand why Trini had been so insistent of my attendance to this party from Hell. She knew Chris was going to be here. I had heard after he left me that he was working for a lawyer. I just wasn't informed it was the same one as Jason.

"Hi." I said, taking another long gulp out of my glass. He walked into the room, his expensive green cardigan shaping his torso well. Dark grey slacks accompanied it along with his black shoes. The thought of breaking a wine bottle to shank him with crossed my mind, reminding me of why I didn't belong in the world of lawyers and defense attorneys, all of who were here tonight. It had been about a year since I had last seen Chris. We were set to marry this passed August. The week before Christmas however, he decided that he just wasn't cut out to be a doting husband. So, he just up and left me as if he was ending a business transaction rather than a five year relationship. It about broke me in half. It took all I had in me to not break down. Last Christmas, I spent the holiday swimming in misery and cheap booze while he went off to Aspen with his family and a new business associate that he swore meant nothing to him even though they were caught on camera kissing on New Years Eve. Moving on was something he was always quick to do. Apparently, our break up was nothing big to him. Me, however, I suffered through it for almost six months. It was still a touchy subject to me that Trini clearly knew of. Sometimes, I question our friendship.

"How are you? You look fantastic. I always did love it when you straighten your hair." He spoke, standing next to me. I took a step backwards, putting my distance between us.

"Fine. You?" I replied, trying to calm my heart. It was racing like I had just run a marathon. I needed to get the hell away from him before I said or did anything I regretted.

"Good. It's been a pretty good year. I made partner about the same time as Jason. How are things at work for you?" He questioned, taking a sip from the glass that was in his hand. There was ice and brown liquid I knew was whiskey in it. The ice swished as he moved it to his lips.

"Okay. I was promoted to assistant editor in May." The room felt ten degrees hotter than it actually was. I continued to drink my wine, the glass becoming lighter with each sip.

"That's great! I heard that the publishing firm had some changes to it. We work with them a little to make up contracts and other legal documents. How's everything else going?" I snorted.

"Are you trying to ask me if I'm seeing anyone?" He shrugged.

"Maybe. I mean, after we broke up-."

"After you left me." I corrected, pointing a finger at him.

"Right. I thought a lot about you. Especially after Jason started working with us and I saw Trini at our functions. I always asked about you. She never mentioned a boyfriend or anything. Are you involved with someone?"

"I don't think she said anything because it really wasn't her place to." I muttered, finishing my wine. "Not that it is any of your business, no. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment."

"Oh." He said, drinking his whiskey. "As a matter of fact, neither am I."

"Things didn't work with your business associate I take it?" I snapped. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Let's just say that she wasn't quite what I needed." He stepped closer to me, filling the gap that was between us. "I made a mistake leaving you. If I hadn't, think of where we would be. We'd be married, living in a nice house and making good money as a lawyer and an editor. We're both successful and could be so much more together." He said softly, looking down at me. "Kim, it's not too late. You know, I still have your engagement ring. We could pick up where we left off. My parents would love to have you with us in Athens this year for Christmas. I'm sure your parents would love to know we were back together."

"Your delusional." I said, shaking my head at him. "You LEFT me. At Christmas time. For another woman. Do you really think I'm going to just jump at the opportunity to get back together with you? I would rather rip my arm off and beat myself to death with it first."

"Spend the night with me tonight. Let me remind you about all the times we had together." He replied, running a finger down my cheek. Reaching up, I gave him a hard shove. He fell backwards, his whiskey flying in one direction while he landed on his rear end on the floor. The whiskey poured all over him, the ice landing next to him.

"Get a grip, Chris. You had your chance. Go find some other bimbo to keep you company tonight." I snapped. Reaching into the fridge, I grabbed the bottle of wine and pull the stopper out. He looked up at me, a pure expression of shock on his face. "Have a merry fucking Christmas." I called as I walked out of the kitchen, waving the bottle at him. In the foyer, I shoved my feet back into my boots and walked out the front door.

It was chilly but the rage I had just felt was coursing through me, keeping me warm as I plopped on the railing of the porch. Snow was still coming down, the white flakes looking like sugar as it landed on everything. Bringing the bottle to my lips, I chugged it for a moment. Coming up for air, I set it next to me. Chris has always been the type where the more money you had and the better you looked to people, the more successful you were. After I had told him I had made editor, his attitude changed because he knew he had fucked up. He knew what an impressive looking pair we would be, especially to his new lawyer friends. The only reason he had even asked to get back together is because he thought we would be the best thing in the world to other people. The very idea of it made me sick. He didn't want a real relationship. All he wanted was someone who could give him a leg up above everyone else. Any chance he had to seem like he was better than everyone else, he took. Including with me. I always knew he had left me before because he didn't think I would ever make editor at our publishing firm. It was good to see he was still the pompous ass I always remembered him to be. Those dark feelings from last Christmas time began to seep into my chest as tears filled my eyes.

On the street, a truck pulled up along the curb in front of Trini's house. Someone climbed out of the driver side door before walking over to the passenger side. I watched as the person pulled out four large pizza boxes. Balancing the boxes, the person jogged up the steps and knocked on the door. They didn't even see me. It was a young guy, not much older than me. There was a black knit hat on the top of his head, a brown jacket on his torso and a pair of faded blue jeans on his legs. Black heavy army boots were tied on his feet, chunks of snow sliding off them as he waited for someone to answer the door. From my post, I heard Trini's heels on the hardwood floor as she made her way to the front door. It opened with a metallic click, light seeping out on the porch. It lit up the small section of porch I was sitting on, illuminating me to the pizza delivery guy. He jumped slightly when he saw me, startled to see another person there.

"Oh great! The pizza is here." Trini's voice said. I couldn't see her where I was sitting but I could make out her shadow on the ground next to the pizza guy. He glanced from me to Trini, giving her a small smile.

"Hello. That'll be $58.34, ma'am." He said, holding out the pizzas.

"Give me one second. Jason! Can you help me with these please?" Trini called. Another shadow joined her, and I saw a pair of arms reach out and take the four boxes. "Here you go." Trini said, handing the delivery guy some money. I could see it was a fifty-dollar bill and a ten dollar bill. Without another word, she slammed the door shut on the guy. Rolling his eyes, he looked down at the change he had been making in his hand.

"Thanks." He muttered, turning towards the steps. Sitting up, I fished into the pocket of my slacks and pulled out a five.

"Wait. Here." I called out, holding up the five-dollar bill. He stopped on the top step, shifting to face me. "She has no clue what it's like to live off tips. I don't have anything else on me. Sorry."

"Thank you." He said, stepping forward to take it. His eyes landed on the bottle of wine in my hand. They were a dark brown color, reminding me of the color of dark chocolate. "Kimberly?" I glanced at him confused. How did he know my name?

"Do I know you?" I asked, pulling my knees into my chest.

"Sort of? I live in your building. Two doors down." It suddenly dawned on me that he was right.

"The apartment at the end of the hall!" I exclaimed. He nodded, smirking. "Sorry. I should have recognized you right off the bat. "Thomas, right?" I asked.

"That'd be me. Are you having a fun time? Sounds like quite the party in there." He questioned, pointing towards the house. I let out a dark laugh, sipping from the bottle of wine.

"Oh. Totally." I muttered. "Sorry. I just kinda had a fight with my ex. You don't want to hear about that though."

"Hey. If you want to swap horror stories about exes, I have a whole catalog to choose from." He replied, sitting next to me. I smirked, shifting to give him more room on the railing.

"Yeah? What about ex-fiancés?" He winced.

"That, I can say I do not have any experiences with. Apparently, I haven't found the right psychopath to propose to yet. Was this the guy who would do that stupid knock on your door each time he came over?" I laughed, thinking about the little rhythm that Chris would do on my door when he got there. He always did it as loudly as possible because he wanted it to be known it was him.

"That'd be him! Surprise the whole damn building doesn't hate me for that one. My friends thought they would be slick and get us back together tonight. Didn't quite work though. He ended up on his ass on the kitchen floor. And well, I ended up here."

"Is your friend the cheap tipper?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, I can see why you are hiding out here then. Can I ask what happened to cause the break up?"

"Last Christmas, he decided it just wasn't working for him. So he packed up and left me. Of course, his heart had healed enough to find someone to keep him warm on New Year's."

"Ah. Naturally. That sucks. Sorry to hear that. At least you got some kind of revenge tonight though. I mean, if he landed on his ass, it sounds like revenge to me."

"I did try my best." We both chuckled. I took a sip of the wine and held it out to him. He took the bottle, draining some of it into his mouth.

"Thanks. Well, I have my own Christmas break up story. About the same time you were getting dumped, I found out my girlfriend of two years was pregnant with another guy. My best friend to be exact. No worries though. They got to spend Christmas together and their little boy is happy and healthy in their house they bought together right after she left me." He sighed, looking up at the night sky. It was a milky color, the clouds full of snow filling it.

"Oh! That's terrible! I think you win this little competition." I replied, giving him a small smile of sympathy.

"Eh. It sucked but I kinda knew we weren't meant to be. And, you were the one left at the altar." I laughed, nudging him with my foot in the arm.

"I wasn't left at the altar! We weren't supposed to get married for another six months." He shrugged.

"That's good at least. Love sucks, doesn't it?" I nodded, offering him another swig of wine. He took it, handing the bottle back to me. It was almost gone now, a slight buzz filling my head. "Have you tried dating since then?"

"Not really. Just didn't feel like I was ready to. After what the prick did to me, I was thinking of becoming a nun. You?"

"Ha-ha. You think I'd be delivering pizzas on a Friday night if I had a love life?" He asked, winking at me. "Like you, I think the whole dating scene had it out for me. Just didn't feel like getting hurt again. It's been quite a long year you could say."

"That's an understatement." Glancing over, I realized his truck was still running. "Oh! You should get going. I didn't mean to keep you. You'll probably get yelled at."

"Nah. This was my last stop before heading home. We closed early since it's Christmas Eve."

"Still, you probably have things you want to do besides listening to me bitch about the assholes I have been dumped by."

"Sometimes, it's a good thing to commiserate with other people who know what you're going through. Besides, it looked like you could use some one to talk to since you were sitting outside by yourself at a rich Christmas party. Even if it's one of the common folks meant to serve them." He nodded towards the house.

"Yeah. I don't really fit in with them either. I was only invited because my best friend felt she had to. That and they thought they could trick me into getting back with douchbag fiancé of the century. I'd rather be anywhere in the world than in there with them." I finished the wine in the bottle and set it in the space between us on the railing.

"If that's the case, I'm actually on my way to a little party. It's nothing major. Just a little thing my friends do every year. We watch cheesy Christmas movies and then exchange cheesy presents we got each other. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came along."

"That's nice of you but I wouldn't want to impose on your friends. I think I'm just going to head home and find some romantic comedy Christmas movie to help make me feel worse about my love life." I replied, standing up from the railing. He followed, standing next to me.

"It'll be fine! The more the merrier. And, I can almost guarantee there will be no one there like the people here." He said, smiling at me.

"Thomas-."

"Call me Tommy." He corrected me. I smirked.

"Okay then. Tommy, I really don't think your friends will want a half drunk loser at their party."

"What if I want a half-drunk loser at their party?" He asked. The front door opened then, causing us both to turn. Chris stepped out, slightly shocked to see us standing there. His eyes shifted from me to Tommy and then back to me, a smug smile on his face.

"Kimmy, you out here making friends with the pizza guy?" He asked. He must have been the one that helped Trini carry the pizzas inside.

"You must be the asshole ex-fiancé." Tommy replied, giving Chris a genuine smile. I snorted, trying my best to cover it with my hand. Chris glared at Tommy, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"You know, I think it's becoming very obvious that there are people who don't truly belong here." He said, eyeing the way Tommy was dressed.

"I think you're right, Chris. That's why I was just leaving." I said before Tommy could reply. Chris looked at me, surprised. "Tommy was here to pick me up to head to our friend's house for a party. I only told Trini I would stop in to see her for a little bit. Tommy and I have been seeing each other for a short time now. He just couldn't make Trini's party since he was working at his pizzeria until his employees could leave." I lied, stepping between the two of them.

"So, he's supposed to be your boyfriend?" Chris asked. "You told me you weren't seeing anyone."

"I lied. I know. It must be strange for people to lie to you for a change." I turned, facing Tommy. Grabbing his shoulders, I pressed my lips against his. He played right along, wrapping an arm around my back. I pulled away, looking at Chris. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to be."

"Whatever." Chris muttered, storming back inside. When the door closed, Tommy let out a laugh.

"Well, that was quite interesting. Glad I could be of service."

"Thank you for playing along. I just couldn't let him treat you like that."

"You're welcome. You owe me now, though." Tommy replied, smiling at me. "Looks like I need to keep up this whole pretend boyfriend thing for at least the rest of the night. How would it be if I went to my party without my pretend girlfriend?"

"This is true. Fine. I'll go with you." I answered.

"It'll be fun. I promise." He said, heading towards his truck. His arm was still wrapped around me.

"Anything beats last Christmas."


	3. Chapter 3

Let It Snow

"Reports are coming in that another two to three feet of snow is expected to fall between six PM and midnight tonight. Highway department officials are asking citizens to stay off the roads and just spend Christmas Eve at home where it is safe." Ted Nelson, desk anchor for channel 12 news said as he looked into the camera. I glared at the screen of the television before flicking it off. Glancing out the window, I saw the large flakes falling from the sky. It had been like this since I woke up this morning. The drive to work hadn't been too bad but now it was getting hard to see. Now and then throughout the day, you could hear the rumble of a snow plow as it passed the office of Oliver & Sons Insurance company.

"Is it still snowing out there?" Mr. Oliver asked as he stepped out of his office. He was pulling on his winter coat while shutting the door behind him. His black hat covered his shiny bald head and his matching coat travelled all the way to his knees.

"Yeah. They are predicting another two or three feet tonight. You and Mrs. Oliver better drive safe tonight to your daughter's house." I replied to my boss, handing him his scarf that hung from the coat rack next to my desk. He smiled, wrapping it around his neck.

"I think we are going to head out as soon as I get home. Probably spend the night too. Why don't you head home, Kim? Hate to see you in an accident because you were here."

"I'm heading out after you. Just have a few more packets to send out over the fax machine and I'll be good to go." I said, giving him a smile. He nodded, buttoning his jacket.

"Alright. Drive safe. Have a Merry Christmas!" He called, walking up the hallway to the front door. A cold blast blew in when he opened it, snowflakes flying in. He muttered under his breath as he walked out, closing the front door behind him. Scooping up the pile of packets that needed to get sent to lien holders, I walked over to the fax machine. I fed them in, one at a time, entering the numbers they needed to go to. It dialed as they finished feeding through. Picking them back up, I filed them in the cabinet next to my desk and waited for the confirmation pages to spit out the other end of the machine.

Behind me, I heard the door to the corner office open. Surprised, I turned to see who was still here. Last I knew, Mr. Oliver was the only one working today. Mostly everyone but us had taken the day off to travel or spend time with family. The tall, dark and handsome Tommy Oliver stepped out of the office, tucking his coat in the crook of his arm. He looked just as surprised to see me, his brown eyes widening when they landed on me standing next to the copier. "Oh! I thought everyone was gone for the night."

"I'm about to be. Your father just left. I didn't know you were here, Mr. Oliver." I replied, giving him a small smile. My heart pounded in my chest. I wasn't quite sure what it was but something about him made me feel like a kid with a crush.

"I thought I heard him leave. The weather is getting awfully bad out there. You should probably get going." He said.

"I will once these are finished. I can lock up if you'd like."

"You sure?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I planned on it anyway. I didn't know you were in there."

"I snuck in while you were on lunch I believe. Dad had me working on some tough claims, so we wouldn't have anything major going on after the holidays. What are you doing for Christmas?" He asked.

"Just spending the night with my parents. My brother came up from Florida and we're having dinner. Are you going to your sister's house?" Shaking his head, he frowned.

"No. I wasn't invited. Well, I'm off. Have a nice holiday."

"You too, Mr. Oliver." He gave me a little wave before walking out the same way his father had done just minutes ago. Outside, the sky was beginning to darken from not only the storm but night fall. The confirmation pages printed, and I placed them in the tray on my desk. Grabbing my jacket from the coat rack, I pulled it on while kicking my heels off. My boots were tucked under my desk and I pulled them on. I prayed the snow wasn't taller than them. I didn't fancy having snow melt into my socks tonight.

As I buttons up my coat, I started shutting off the lights and the electronics in the room. I turned down the heat and made sure that everything that needed to be unplugged, watered or turned off was. I was feeding the fish in the aquarium in the waiting room when the door opened. Cold air blasted me from behind as Tommy walked back inside. He swore under his breath, stomping snow off his shoes. Setting the fish food down, I glanced over at him. "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah. The joys of living in New England. The parking lots was plowed in. I can't get my truck out. I don't think you can either." He said, shaking the snow off his shoulders and the top of his head.

"It's that damn idiot that plows the parking lot. He does a terrible job. Let me get his number and I'll have him come unbury us." I said, walking into my office area again. Tommy followed, plopping into the chair across from my desk. I found the number on the cork board behind my desk and I dialed it into my desk phone quickly. It rang for a few minutes before an irritated man answered.

"Yeah?" The voice asked.

"Hi. This is Kim from Oliver's Insurance. We're waiting for someone to come over and plow our driveway so that our employees can get home." I said nicely.

"You and about ten other places, lady. This snow is nuts, and I don't have enough plows or guys to handle it. You'll just have to sit tight until we can get over there."

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"About four hours." He said flatly.

"Four HOURS?" I exclaimed. "Mr. Oliver pays you a good amount of money a month to keep this place plowed-."

"So, does everyone else. We'll be there as soon as we can unless they declare a snow emergency. Then you're shit out of luck." The phone went dead as the man hung up. I slammed the receiver down, rolling my eyes.

"Four hours?" Tommy asked, causing me to look up. I nodded.

"He said they are backed up and aren't sure when they'll be here."

"Well, that's just peachy." He muttered, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. "I told my Dad we should just get a truck with a plow on it. I could have us out of here in a matter of minutes that way."

"I'm going to see if I can get anyone else to come plow us out. I'm sure there are some private companies that could help."

Half an hour later, my impatience grew as I was turned down over and over again. Every plow company in town was out trying to plow their clients out. Even people with their own trucks were out already. Tommy flipped the television over to the weather channel while I kept trying. The weather man was showing a radar map of the snow, the worst part of the storm gearing up to hit us shortly. The TV made a loud and annoying beeping noise as I hung up the phone with the last person I could think of. Looking up, I saw a red banner appeared at the bottom of the screen. Text started to scroll on it. A STATE OF EMERGENCY HAS BEEN DECLARED FOR ALL OF ALLEGHENY COUNTY. ALL UNNECESSARY TRAVEL IS PROHIBITED, AND DRIVERS WILL BE TICKETED.

"There goes our hope of rescue." Tommy said, standing from his chair. "They'll make all the tow trucks wait til the storm is over now."

"Fantastic." I muttered, sliding my coat off. I tossed it on the back of my computer chair and slumped back. "Just where I wanted to spend Christmas Eve."

"Sorry. I know you wanted to be with your family. I'm sure if my Dad didn't make you work today, this would be a whole different story." Tommy said, sitting on the edge of my desk. I shrugged.

"I volunteered to work. I needed to catch up on a few things since I was out at the beginning of the month. I'm sure you have other things you would rather be doing than sitting here with your secretary, Mr. Oliver."

"Kim, call me Tommy. You make me feel like I'm fifty when you call me that. I can't be much older than you are." He replied, smirking at me.

"You aren't. We went to high school together. I sat behind you in Mrs. Wellington's English class in twelfth grade." I said, a faint blush filling my cheeks. He thought for a moment before laughing.

"You did! I thought you looked familiar. You were the girl who always got in trouble for reading during class."

"That would be me." I replied, glancing at the clock. It read seven o'clock. Sighing, I stood up. "I'm going to see what I can find for food since we'll be here for a while and I don't think they will be delivering any time soon."

"Good idea. I'll see what I can find too." I headed to the employee kitchen. Digging through the fridge, I found some leftover pizza from our Christmas Party the day before, a bag of carrot sticks, three apples, half of a chocolate cake and in the cupboards, I found a few bags of chips. Carrying everything back to my office, I set it on the small table by the window. Tommy appeared from his father's office, two glass bottles of something in his hand.

"What are you doing? Your father will have my hide if he knew someone was in there let alone taking his alcohol!" I exclaimed. He shrugged, setting the bottles down. One was whiskey while the other was rum. Both were a caramel color and unopened.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He replied, giving me a wink. He looked at the food. "Wow. This is quite the selection."

"Yes. Thankfully, I hadn't cleaned the fridge out like I was going to this morning." Walking over to the water cooler, he grabbed two plastic cups and handed one to me as he headed back over. Picking up the rum, he twisted it open before pouring some into his glass. He wiggled it towards me, asking if I wanted any. I nodded, holding up my glass. He poured some in, enough to fill it half way. It was a bit more than a shot glass but not by much.

"Here's to record breaking snow storms and the inability to find good help these days." He said, 'clinking' his plastic cup with mine. We both downed the liquor, the liquid burning my throat as it travelled down. Tommy filled his up again, shooting it down quickly. Sealing up the liquor, he set the bottle on the table and grabbed a cold slice of pizza. I did the same, putting some food on a plate I had found. I gave him one as well. Getting some food, we sat on the floor and leaned against the wall between his office door and his father's. We ate in silence, no one really knowing what to say as we sat there. He took a few more shots as we ate, each glass fuller than the last.

"Maybe you should slow down with that. As the one that cleans the office, scrubbing up your vomit doesn't sound like fun." I said. He laughed, setting his plate on the floor.

"I promise if I puke, I'll clean it up."

"I'm going to hold you to that. So, why weren't you going to your sister's party? You guys go every year." I asked, putting my plate on the ground next to me. He sighed, a frown forming on his lips.

"Because Dad hasn't really been a fan of mine lately. He still thinks I'm the reason we lost MacGregors as a client." He replied, taking another shot. "I mean, I know he's not wrong. It was my fault."

"No, it's not. McGregor's left because they wanted a shady insurance claim instead of following the laws like a normal company would." I answered. MacGregors was a construction company in town. They had used Oliver's as an insurance provider for decades until May. They had tried to file a claim that was a bit fishy. Tommy knew something was up with it and looking into it, he discovered it had been an insurance scam to try and save the company from bankruptcy. When he told his father, he basically told him to keep his mouth shut because they were our biggest client. MacGregors found out that Tommy knew and decided to find another company to go with that would back their illegal scams. Mr. Oliver wasn't very pleased. I could tell by the way he had screamed at Tommy after it happened.

"Yeah well Dad doesn't see it like that. He almost kicked me out of the company until he realized how much he needed me to run the tech side of things. So, my sister told me to sit out this Christmas, so Dad could relax for a change. She's always been a suck up." He refilled both our glasses.

"Don't feel bad. The only reason I was supposed to go to my parents' house was because my boyfriend broke up with me about a month ago. We were supposed to go to the Bahamas for the holidays and get married. He changed his mind though. That's why I wasn't here at the beginning of the month. I needed some time to get over it." I rolled my eyes. "Because that just happens." I took the shoot, swallowing the rum.

"That's shitty. As a male, I can assure you that not all of the species is that way. My love life isn't much better. My wife and I separated a few months ago. Our divorce will be settled by February."

"I know. I heard. Office rumor mill is fast when there's only six of us here every day. Sorry to hear about that though. I know Katherine wasn't the greatest force to work with, but she is your wife." He nodded, taking his shot.

"She felt like I was too invested in my work. My dad feels like I'm not invested enough. I feel like I'm going split down the middle if I try any harder to please people."

"So don't!" I said. He looked at me confused.

"Don't what?"

"Don't try to please other people. The only person that should matter if you. If you don't make yourself happy, who else is going to do it?" I asked. He shrugged. "No one, that's who. Stop trying to make your father happy. This is your life."

"I don't think he'll see it like that."

"It doesn't matter. As long as you are happy, that's all that matters. You think I like working as a secretary when I have a degree for writing? I don't. I mean, it's a good job but I would rather be writing books or plays. Not memos and reminders to fill the water tank back up after emptying it."

"You have a writing degree?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Creative writing. My parents refer to it as the most expensive piece of paper they've ever bought since I don't use it. This area doesn't really call for people with my skill set I guess."

"You write while you're here, right?" He asked. I turned away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"There's always someone writing in a document during the day here. I see it while I'm working on updating the server on Fridays. I figured it was just some paperwork but the file names are never any of the clients here. It's you, isn't it?"

"Please don't tell your father. I really need this job."

"Trust me. I won't be telling him shit. But you should be using your degree rather than getting us all coffee every morning. Why haven't you?"

"Probably for the same reason you haven't told your father you would rather be in IT than insurance claims." I replied, smirking at him. "My parents lay the guilt trip on thick about me having a good job since they spent all that money on a 'worthless' degree. Parents are the worst."

"Ain't that the truth." Tommy muttered, refilling our cups. We both shot them back. "So, tell me about this boyfriend." I groaned.

"Ugh. He was the worst. He worked as a sports editor for the newspaper. I met him at college. I thought he was the one until he decided I wasn't. I woke up one morning and all of his stuff was gone. He moved while I was sleeping. Who does that?"

"Jerks. What an asshole. Sounds like my wife in a way. She packed up while I was at work. Left me a voicemail after the fact. I should have seen it coming though."

"Love just isn't meant for us, apparently." I said, sighing.

"I guess not. But…" He trailed off. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Obviously it is if you were going to say something."

"I just feel like maybe you are meant for something better than a sports writer." He said, shrugging.

"Yeah? Well, I think you're meant for a lot more too."

"I sure hope so." He poured the rest of the rum into our cups. Holding it up, he smiled. "Here's to guilt trip gifting parents and shitty significant others."

"And a hopefully brighter future." I pointed out. He nodded.

"Hopefully." We clinked our cups together before downing the rum. I set the cup next to my discarded plate and sighed. I felt him looking at me though as I turned to look up. "You know, I don't know if it's the rum or the glow of the office, but I never noticed how pretty your eyes were."

"Oh. Thank you." I replied, blush filling my cheeks. "I think you might be a little drunk."

"No. Takes a lot more than that to get me tipsy. The more we sit here though, the gladder I'm stuck here with you."

"You are?" I asked. He nodded. Reaching over, he picked up my hand and looped his fingers between mine.

"Yeah. I don't think I would mind being stuck with you again somewhere." I smiled.

"Well, if that's the case, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."


	4. Chapter 4

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas –

The buzzing of the fluorescent lights above my head blended in with the soft hum of the television in the corner of my room. The image would come in and out, grey static filling the screen every now and then. Sighing, I hit the off button on the corded remote before tossing it on the bed next to me. It had been about an hour since I tried finding something to watch and the annoyance of the flickering had finally gotten to me. Turning, I glanced out the window. Snow was falling from the sky, big white flakes that looked like cotton balls. They landed on everything, coating the cars in the parking garage across from my window. The street lights made them glow against the night sky. Even the giant Christmas tree made out of strands of light hanging from the top of the flagpole was beginning to be buried by the snow. The lights still twinkled though, making it look like it was meant for this type of weather.

Room 327 at Oceanside Hospital had been my home for about a week now. Last Thursday, I fainted at work. That ended up with me taking a trip in an ambulance here where they found I had some weird heart palpitations going on. The doctors wanted to keep me for some tests to see what was going on with my heart. Five days later, I'm still here and the only answer they can give me is that they haven't seen anything yet. I didn't mind being here, but I thought for sure I would be home by now. It was getting old laying here with nothing to do, knowing that my friends and family were enjoying their Christmas Eve at home while I was here.

Shifting, I slid out of the bed and made sure the back of my hospital gown was tied shut. The hospital was quiet now, minimal staff being on duty and most of the patients attending the Christmas party on the third floor. It was mostly for the kids, Santa making an appearance. It was a sweet idea, but I couldn't bring myself to attend. I felt crummy enough about being here. I didn't want to make it worse by seeing things that reminded me it was Christmas. Instead, I decided wallowing in self-pity in my room was the better idea.

Walking into the hallway, I slowly made my way towards the nurses' station. The only one there was Regina, the night nurse. The older woman smiled at me as she spoke on the phone to someone. I gave her a wave as I passed, heading towards the family waiting room. It was a small room setup for families visiting to sit and wait to see their loved ones. There was a large aquarium on one side of the room, a children's table and chairs set on the other. A small television was also mounted to the all and a bookcase filled with books and board games was set up under it. I browsed the books, trying to decide on one that would make me forget my situation for a few hours. There was a thicker romance novel on the second shelf that caught my eye. It looked cheesy, but it would do the job. Sliding it out of it's home, I tucked it into the space between my arm and my torso before heading back in the direction of my room.

"Bored?" Regina asked me as I neared the nurses station again. I nodded, sighing.

"Sure am. Surprised you aren't down at the party." I replied.

"Well, someone needs to make sure no wild parties break out up here." She gave me a wink, glancing at the book in my arm. "Ugh. Aren't you a bit young for that trash?" I chuckled.

"I'm 22, Regina. Not 12. Besides, who doesn't love reading a good cheesy romance every now and then?"

"I suppose. Is your family coming tomorrow at all?" I shrugged, biting my lip.

"Not sure. They haven't really called me to talk."

"You should call them, girl. No one deserves to be trapped here without their family. I'm only here because they pay me to be." Sighing, she stood up from her chair when a call light buzzed. "I swear if that's Mr. Anderson because he can't find his remote again, I may lose it. I'll come down and see you in a little bit, Kim." She said, heading down the hallway. I shuffled back towards my room, choosing to sit in the chair next to my window instead of the bed. Pulling my legs up in front of me, I did my best to get comfortable in the rocking chair. Giving up, I opened the book and started reading.

About four chapters in, I was surprised to hear the sound of something jingling in the hallway. Setting the book down, I listened. It was followed by heavy boots and the exclamation of "Ho! Ho! Ho!" I looked up as someone knocked on my door. I wasn't at all shocked to see Santa Claus. Well, more like someone dressed up like the jolly toy giver. "Hello! Can I come in?" He asked.

"Oh. There's no kids in here." I replied, giving him a small smile.

"Santa isn't here to see kids. He's here to see you!" He exclaimed, smiling at me. I had to admit he had the whole get up pretty down. He wore the red suit with the big belly well, a real white beard on his face. His cheeks and his nose were even rose, matching the color of the hat on his head. Black shiny boots housed his feet and they matched his leather belt around his waist.

"Um…okay. You can come in." He chuckled, walking further into the room. He stepped closer to me, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Thank you! Now, what do you want for Christmas, young lady?" I snorted, giving him a look.

"How about to get the hell out of this place? That would be fantastic." I retorted. He sighed.

"I know. No one wants to be here on Christmas. Santa can't help that though. What else would you like?" I shrugged.

"Nothing really. I'm a bit old for Christmas presents."

"Nonsense! No one out grows Christmas presents!" He said, standing. He walked over to the small end table next to the bed and looked at the cards that were there. Most were from my co-workers and the kids in my class. One was from my mother. All were wishing me to get better soon. "I bet all your kids miss you."

"I doubt it. They are on vacation. I'm sure their teacher is the last thing on their minds."

"But they were nice enough to send you a card. You must mean something special to them." I smiled.

"I'd like to think so."

"Who's Tommy?" Santa asked, looking at the last card. It was tucked behind the others, meant to be out of sight. I bit my lip. Tommy was another teacher from the school I worked at. His classroom was right next to mine, our doors inches apart. We met a few years ago when I first started. He was this sweet guy who did his best to help me fit in. Along the way, sparks flew and it seemed like something was growing between us. Apparently, I was the only one who felt that way because when I admitted my feelings to him, he shut me down so fast my head spun. We had a huge fight after that and I accused him of using me. This had progressed to a level that I thought we were going to be together. When he told me he didn't feel the same way, I realized he had gotten what he wanted out of the deal. Why would he want to be with me?

"He's a friend." I replied, turning away from him.

"A friend? I don't think Santa believes you, Kim." He answered, giving me a wink. I looked at him confused.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Santa knows everyone's name." Standing up straight, he walked back over towards me. It dawned on me then that my name was written in the cards. I nodded, annoyed with my idiocy. Maybe this place was starting to make me go batty.

"Right. I forget. You know, Santa, I think the nurse at the nurse's station is in need of more Christmas cheer than I am." I said, gesturing my head towards that direction. He shook his head.

"Oh, but she was the one who told me about you. She prayed that you weren't going to be alone on Christmas. Once I heard that, I had to make sure you weren't. I tend to answer those types of request in person because no one deserves to be alone on Christmas."

"But I'm not alone. I've got a good book and Regina to keep me company." I said, holding up the book I had been reading. "I'm fine. Really."

"Why isn't your mother and sister here?" He asked, ignoring my gesture. I paused, amazed that he knew about my family.

"What?"

"Your mother and your sister, Pam. I know they are here for the holiday. Why aren't they here seeing you on Christmas Eve?" I shrugged.

"I guess they are busy. I'm sure they will be here tomorrow."

"Right." He said, nodding. "So, tell me about this Tommy fellow. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Okay. I think you are getting a bit personal there, buddy. I think you should leave." I said, standing.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to. I'm just trying to see how I can make this Christmas extra special for you."

"You're not Santa!" I exclaimed, giving him an expression of ridiculousness. "Santa isn't real. There's no such thing as a special Christmas wish. Some people are just meant to be alone, miserable and unloved on Christmas."

"Oh, dear." He said softly, sitting on the bed. "You're worse than I feared you would be."

"What do you mean?"

"You've lost your Christmas spirit. That just won't do." He pursed his lips for a moment while he thought. His face suddenly lit up, a smile spreading across from cheek to cheek. "Do you remember when you were seven years old? That Christmas, you wrote me 15 letters asking for the same toy. Do you remember what that was?" He asked, standing from the bed. I looked at him confused.

"It was one of those Mary-Beth dolls." I whispered. "How did you know that?"

"I remembered your letters because they were so neat and intelligent for a seven-year-old. I tried to hard to make sure you could get one of those dolls, but it just didn't work out. Hold on." He walked over to the small closet in the room. Opening it, he reached inside and pulled out a box that was about the size of a bread box. Shutting the door, he walked back over to me. "I know it's a little late but here." He held the box out to me. I was amazed to see the small face of Mary-Beth look up at me from the window of the box. She was a pale faced doll with long brown hair. It was braided off the side of her head. Brown eyes looked up at me from her painted plastic face. Her dress was a pale blue color, similar to the gown I was currently wearing. I remembered wanting one of those dolls so bad because of how much she looked like me. That Christmas, I had begged every store and mall Santa I saw. I wrote Santa every day almost and I prayed every night that she would be under my tree on Christmas morning. When she wasn't, I was crushed. My mother told me that Santa probably had run out and that maybe the following year I would get her. I didn't though but I eventually forgot about the doll as I grew older.

"How did you do that?" I asked, taking the box slowly. Had he put this in there while I was getting my book? How would he have known about it from when I was seven? Gazing at the doll, the realization that he was Santa Claus began to sink in. Shifting my eyes to look at him, I felt my throat go dry. "Santa?" I whispered. He smiled, nodding his head.

"It's me, Kim."

"I'm so sorry I didn't think it was you." I rambled off, setting the box on the bed next to us. "I just always assumed that you weren't real."

"That's how life usually works. Kids believe until they are old enough to realize that their parents also play Santa as well. Sometimes, Santa's presents are most than just toys though. I do hope your family comes to see you tomorrow, dear. No one deserves to be alone on Christmas."

"Me too." I gave him a small smile. "I just think they have better things to do besides coming to see me here."

"I don't think that's true. I think your family cares a lot about you. I also think that this Tommy does too. Santa sees all, remember?" I laughed.

"Well, I don't think Tommy is even in the mood to think about me right now. We had a big fight the night before I ended up here. He only sent me a card because he felt he had to. He's not my boyfriend so it's not like I can be mad at him. I wish he'd come and see me though. I miss him." I shook my head, feeling a blush fill my cheeks. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to ramble about my love life to you, Santa."

"You're fine, dear. I've been married for a very long time. I understand. I think you should give him a second chance. You never know. Us men sometimes just need a nudge in the right direction before we figure out what exactly it is that we want in life. Some just need a bigger nudge than others." Glancing at the clock over the door, he chuckled. "Well, I should be going. I have quite a busy night ahead of me. You would think it would get easier every year." Reaching out, he grabbed my hands. "You have a good Christmas, Kim. I promise you'll be home soon enough. Just hang in there. And never doubt the power of a Christmas miracle. I know they are few and far between but when they do happen, nothing else in the world can top them. I should know. I'm the one who makes them happen."

"I promise I won't doubt you ever again. Thank you for the doll and for coming to see me." I replied, giving him a hug. He was warm and cold to the touch at the same time. Like hugging a snowbank dressed in warm clothing. A knocking behind me made me pull away and turn away. I was surprised to see the figure of Tommy Oliver standing in the door way. His long brown hair was wet from the snow as well as the shoulders of his black winter jacket. His cheeks were pink from the cold air and I could smell the cold off of him. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle when he looked at me. "Tommy?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to my grandparents' house for their Christmas party when something told me to come here." He replied, stepping into the room. I shifted to say something to Santa, but he was gone. He was nowhere to be found, the place where he had been standing empty except for an envelope that was the same shade of red as his suit. Bending down, I picked it up. Quickly, I tucked it into the pockets of my hospital gown before turning to face Tommy again.

"I'm glad you're here." I said, fixing my hair so it was tucked behind my ears. "I'm sorry about what I said to you last week. I didn't mean any of it."

"I know." He said, closing the gap between us. Picking up my hands in his, his skin felt cold on mine. "All I've thought about this entire time was you. I thought about coming here to see you, but I didn't want to put any more stress on you than you were already feeling. I'm sorry too. I don't know what I was thinking. Of course, I want to be with you. You're the one person I know that gets me. Why wouldn't I want that in my life?"

"Because I can be a bit over dramatic, clingy and depressing?" I asked. He smirked.

"I can deal with that if you can deal with my anger issues, jealousy and pig-headedness."

"I think I can manage that." Standing on my tippy toes, I pressed my lips to his. He pulled me closer, resting his arms around my waist. Pulling away, I pressed my forehead against his.

"Who were you talking to when I came in?" He asked, smiling down at me.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Oh! You have some company!" Regina's voice said as she walked into the room. She was carrying a tray in her hands, a plate covered in tin foil on it. "I brought you some goodies from the party. I thought maybe you would like some to cheer you up. I'll leave them for you two to share." She shot me a wink as she set the tray on the bed side table.

"Thanks, Regina. This is Tommy." Tommy shook her hand, giving Regina a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Tommy. It's good to see this one smiling. I don't think I've seen one on her face the entire time she's been here. Well, I'll leave you two to visit then." She gave a little wave as she walked out of the room. Walking over, I under covered the plate. It was filled with cookies, homemade fudge and other treats. I picked up a piece of chocolate fudge and bit into it. It was delicious. Tommy took a piece as well, popping the whole thing in his mouth. I giggled as he made a face of delight while he chewed.

"That's amazing." He said. Wrapping an arm around me, he sat on the bed. I sat next to him, laying back against the bed. Pulling the table closer, we laid there and ate the sugar-coated goodies. We talked and laughed about things. He told me about my students and how much they missed me. The snow continued to fall outside while we laid there together. The time trickled closer to midnight and I felt my eyes getting heavier as I grew tired. Yawning, I snuggled closer against him.

"I think I ate too much." I whispered, breathing in the smell of his aftershave. He chuckled softly, pulling me against him.

"Ow! What's poking me?" He asked, shifting away from me. Looking down, I saw the red envelope sticking out of my gown pocket. Pulling it out, I moved to be next to him again. "What's that?"

"Just something from a friend." I replied, opening the envelope. Inside, there was a pure white card with red hand writing scrawled across the dead center of it.

I couldn't resist a miracle for the road.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas.

-S.


	5. Chapter 5

O Christmas Tree –

"Just a few more feet to the left!" I heard a man's voice say. There was a loud crash and our dog Jacks started barking loudly. "Not your left! My left!" I smirked to myself as my husband crabbed at his little brother who huffed back a smart reply. I continued to chop celery and carrots as I listened to the two of them argue about where the couch should be. Dumping the vegetables into the simmer pot on the stove, I wiped my hands on the hand towel as I walked into the living room. They were standing on either ends of the couch, talking loudly while pointing in different directions. They were tasked with moving the furniture to fit more chairs in our living room for the annual Christmas Eve party. It was an event my husband's family does every year and our house was destined for the location this year.

"Tommy, it's fine." I said, placing my hand on my husband's bicep. He relaxed when I touched him, running a hand through his brown hair. It was trimmed short from his hair cut he had gotten yesterday. Turning, he grinned at me.

"Sorry. I just want tonight to be perfect. It's our first real party in our first home."

"I know, and it will be perfect. I promise. You just need to relax. The couch is fine where it is. Why don't you have David bring up the chairs from the cellar while you help me in the kitchen?" I asked. Tommy glanced over at my brother in law, the younger spitting image of my husband, who groaned but moved towards the basement door anyway. I headed to the kitchen, Tommy behind me. The smell of food filled my nostrils, especially that of the chicken and sausage rolls I had cooking in the over.

"Oh! It smells amazing in here. You're amazing." Tommy said, wrapping his arms around me. With a quick peck on the lips, he looked around. "What do you need help with?"

"Can you bring these out to the table?" I asked, pointing at the vegetable and cheese platers I had made. He nodded, letting go of me. He picked them up, balancing one in each hand. He disappeared into the dining room, returning a few seconds later. "Can you check the Christmas tree? I think there was a bulb out."

"Sure." He kissed my forehead and headed back to the living room. I stood in the doorway, watching him as he walked over to the tree. He looked at it, trying to find where it was dark in the 8-foot artificial tree. My eyes lingered on the ornament in the middle of the tree, facing me. It was a red glass bulb, a picture tucked inside of it. He passed it with his eyes several times before turning to face me. My heart raced in my chest as I smiled at him. "I don't see it, babe. Where is it?" He asked. I frowned, realizing he hadn't seen the ornament. Sighing, I turned back into the kitchen.

"I must of have been mistaken." I muttered, picking up the wooden spoon by the stove. I stirred the vegetables in the pot. I heard a crash and more swearing, knowing David had probably dropped the chairs while coming up the cellar steps. Tommy started yelling again as his foot steps stormed towards the basement. Sighing, I set the spoon down and picked up the two bowls of Chex mix I had made. Carrying them into the dining room, I set them up on the large wooden table where the rest of the food was displayed. I had spent all morning decorating the table with ornaments, little Christmas trees and lights to make it look incredible for the party. I adjusted the trays that Tommy brought in, putting them in a better spot to make room for the bowls. Everything was set up now, the only thing that needed to be put on the table were the breads I was making. The vegetables on the stove were for Christmas dinner tomorrow. I was prepping them now to make things easier for the big day.

"David, you need to focus for once in your damn life." Tommy's voice boomed as the clatter of metal chairs came from the living room. I peeked in the doorway as I walked back into the kitchen and saw him and David setting up the six folding chairs we kept down there. David gave Tommy a small glare that he didn't see, bringing a smirk to my lips. As much as Tommy complained and yelled at David, the two of them were so similar it was creepy. The two found each other about four years ago after they learned about their adoptions. I could see why they got under each other's skins though. Not only does David live a few streets away from us but he also works for the same contracting company as Tommy. When Tommy was promoted to foreman, he was able to land David a spot. The two bickers like husband and wife most days but it's still funny to watch them together.

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it!" David exclaimed, thankful for any excuse to get away from Tommy for a minute. Tommy rolled his eyes and stalked towards me, shaking his head.

"I swear that kid has no clue how to function unless you tell him how to each step of the way." He said, brushing dust off his shoulders.

"Good thing he has such a calm and cool-headed big brother to be patient with him." I said sarcastically, smiling at him.

"Oh, ha ha." He replied, giving my rear-end a quick smack. I slapped his hand away, pulling off the apron that was tied around my waist.

"Stop it! Why don't you go do something useful like finding the broken light on the damn tree?" I laughed, swatting his chest with the apron.

"I'm telling you there isn't one. If one was out, the whole tree would be dark." He replied. A loud commotion came from the mudroom where the front door was. The sound of my mother-in-law's voice filled the air as she greeted David. I glanced at Tommy in panic. He groaned.

"They're early!" I exclaimed, popping open the oven. I grabbed the pot holders and pulled the food out while Tommy rushed to finish setting everything up. More voices followed, telling me that his entire family had decided to show up an hour early. I slid the breads onto the red and green serving plate I had bought and cut them, careful of the knife and the hot insides. Carrying the plates out to the table, I set them in the open space. I still had to change my clothes since flour was smeared all over the front of me. Once everything was set on the table, I ran into the living room. Tommy was playing with the stereo that was set up on the mantle above the fireplace. Christmas music began to drift from the speakers that were around the room.

"How's that?" He asked, glancing at me.

"Sounds perfect. I'm going to go upstairs and change quick. Distract them." I booked it up the stairs towards our bedroom, my in-laws voices carrying throughout the house from the front stairs. I pulled my gross t-shirt off as I walked into our bedroom, tossing it into the hamper next to the dresser. The red sweater dress I had bought for the night was hanging on the closet door, the black leggings folded neatly on the bed. I quickly changed, shoving my feet into black ballet flats when I was dressed. Walking into our small private bathroom, I made quick work of my hair and pinned it back. My brown curls travelled down my back, the blonde lowlights in them really poking through. I needed a dye job in the worst way but wasn't able to do so before the holidays. I put a light layer of make-up on before venturing out of our bedroom.

Coming down the front steps, I saw a mountain of boots and shoes by the front door. There were coats shoved onto the rack that hung by the door and the kids' coats were on the bench on the side of the room. Turning the corner, I saw the large group standing in the living room. My mother-in-law, Gina, was hugging Tommy. Her husband, Ray, was shaking hands with David. Behind them, my sisters-in-law Kylie, Kayla, and Kendra were talking to one another. Kylie's children Sonya, Trevor and Tommy were by the Christmas tree, admiring the large pile of wrapped presents that were there. "Aunt Kim!" The three exclaimed when they saw me. They took off running, crushing me in a tight hug. Sonya was about my height now, her thirteenth birthday next month. Trevor and Tommy, better known as the twins, were still only about chest level. They were eight now, them growing up a lot faster than I was liking.

"Hello, dear!" Gina said, letting go of Tommy to hug me. My relationship with Tommy's mother had always been close. When we first started dating in high school, she took me into their family with open arms. That was over ten years ago, and she still treats me like one of her kids. She always tells people that the day Tommy and I got married was the happiest day of her life. Her kids might not like to hear that, but I know it makes me smile when I hear it.

"Hi! So glad you could all make it. Where's Grams and Gramps?" I asked, releasing her from our hug.

"Dad is in with the food and Momma had to use the bathroom. What else is new? Everything looks wonderful. You guys went all out." Gina replied, looking around the living room. "It smells amazing in here too. Is that sausage bread?" I nodded.

"It sure is. I followed Grams recipe she gave me last year. I hope Gramps likes it." From the dining room, Gramps appeared carrying a heaping plate of food. He shoved a piece of bread into his mouth before sitting on the couch. Gina laughed, shaking her head at her father.

"Oh, I think he approves."

For the next hour, everyone made plates of food and sat in the living room to eat. We talked and laughed, making jokes about old memories. Tommy's grandmother always had the best stories from when the kids were younger. She always told the one about when Tommy was about five years old and he tied to shove one-year old Kayla into a box to send back to Santa because he didn't like having a baby sister. It made me laugh no matter how many times she told it and it still made Tommy roll his eyes each time as well. The dynamic of Tommy's family makes me jealous. I was the only child in my family and when my parents passed away a few years ago, I was the only one left. Growing up, I always wanted to be a part of a big family and that finally came true when I married Tommy.

"Your tree is so beautiful, Kim." Kendra said, pointing over to the artificial tree next to the fire place.

"Thank you. We bought it last month when that new store moved into town. It was on sale." I replied, standing up from my spot next to the kids on the couch. "I was afraid it was going to be too big for here, but it fits just perfect."

"I'm jealous. Our tree is three feet tall on our coffee table." Kylie said, shooting a glare over at Kayla. The two sisters live together, taking care of Kylie's children. She was married to their father, but it fell through after years of trying to make it work. He moved away a few years ago and Kayla moved into Kylie's house to help her out with the kids. The two act like they hate each other most of the time but you can tell they are close regardless of the fact they are always around each other.

"Sorry. We can get a big one next year." Kayla said, shrugging her shoulders. Tommy walked out of the kitchen then, carrying two bottles of wine and a stack of plastic cups. He gave each adult a cup and poured a bit of wine into each of them.

"Here you go." He said, handing a cup to me. I glanced at it quickly, the white wine looking tempting in the cup. Setting the bottles on the coffee table, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Everyone, I'd like to make a toast!" He exclaimed, holding up his cup. Everyone turned to face him, the kids holding up their juice. "We'd like to thank you all for coming tonight and for also helping us move into our first home. It took a lot of hard work, but we finally made it here. We owe you all so much gratitude for helping make this possible. So, I'd like to celebrate family tonight and there is no family that is quite like ours."

"Cheers to that!" Grams said, taking a big swig from her wine. The room chuckled as we clinked our plastic cups together. I brought my glass to my lips and took the tiniest sip I could. Glancing up, I watched as Tommy downed his before setting his cup on the table. Wrapping his other arm around me, he pressed his lips against mine.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said, smiling.

"How much wine did you have before your toast?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Shaking his head, he pulled me closer to him.

"You know I always think you look beautiful."

"I know." I set my cup down next to him. "Did you find the broken bulb yet?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Kim, relax. I think the tree looks just fine the way it is. If the light is out, it's out. There's nothing I can do about it now."

"I know but I think you should find it anyway. What if one of the kids touches it? They could get hurt." I replied.

"Why are the kids going to be touching the tree? I promise. I will find the light when we take it down and replace it. We should do presents now!" He turned to the group. I shot him a glare he didn't see as he rubbed his hands together. "I think it's time to do the presents! Everyone get in the circle."

The whole family stood and moved their chairs so that they were sitting in a large circle. This was their yearly tradition. We sit in the circle and wait while presents get handed out. When the last present is given, the person who received the first presents gets to open theirs first. I sat in the chair next to Tommy who was perched next to the tree. He dug through the pile of presents, pulling out gift after gift. He handed them to David who handed them to the person they were meant for. The pile was getting smaller as he went, the kids growing more antsy as the piles in front of them began to grow. When Tommy handed out the last present, he looked around the room at everyone.

"Who got the first present?" He asked.

"Me!" Sonya said excitedly.

"You get to open up first." She wasted no time in ripping the paper off. Inside was a hair kit that I had bought for her. She giggled in delight, reading the back of it.

"Thank you, Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy!" She said. From there, we travelled around the circle, everyone opening up one present as we went. Smiles and laughter filled the room as I watched my extended family show each other their presents. We went around again, everyone opening their next present. It was nice to see Gina open the photo album I had bought her. The first few pages were filled with photos of our wedding day and from other family functions throughout the year. His sisters each opened their jewelry sets I had personalized for them. Sonya received one as well, so she wasn't left out. I unwrapped a lovely bracelet from the girls, a gift certificate for a pedicure from David and a pots and pans set from Gina.

"Last present!" Tommy said. For the last round, everyone opened their presents one at a time. The kids each got a movie and a pair of pajamas, another early tradition. The presents varied for adults, depending on who it was. My last present was a necklace from the kids with AUNT written on it. I thanked them, giving each kid a hug.

"Uncle Tommy didn't get a fourth gift." Trevor said, frowning towards Tommy.

"Yeah! He didn't open one this round." Timmy piped in, counting the presents in front of Tommy's feet. He received a new drill, a pair of work boots and a tool belt. Tommy shrugged, sitting back in his chair.

"It's fine. I liked watching you guys get your presents."

"Don't worry, guys." I said, winking at the kids. "Uncle Tommy has one more present. He just hasn't found it yet." I glanced at Tommy who raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"It's hiding!" Timmy said in delight. "Uncle Tommy! Can we help you find it?" He asked.

"Sure, buddy." The kids took off, looking all over the house for it. I heard Sonya in the kitchen while Timmy and Trevor ran around in the dining room.

"Where is it?" Tommy asked. I shrugged, smirking at him.

"You have to find it." Sighing, he headed off to help look for it too. David joined the kids in their search, looking under everything that wasn't nailed down. Even Tommy's sisters started to help, checking upstairs in the spare bedroom. Gina laughed as she watched them run around looking for the present.

"What is it, dear?" She asked in a hushed voice. I shook my head.

"I can't tell until he finds it."

"Oh boy. It must be something big then!" She said.

"Aunt Kim, we can't find it!" Sonya said as her, the boys, Tommy and David came back into the living room.

"Yeah. Can we at least get a hint?" Trevor asked.

"I already gave Uncle Tommy a hint earlier." I replied. Tommy looked at me confused. "Did you fix that broken bulb yet?" I asked. His face lit up.

"The tree!" He exclaimed. Him and the three kids ran over to the tree. Tommy searched through the branches on the top of the tree while Sonya and Trevor looked from the bottom. Timmy stood near the middle of the tree, looking at the red ornament with a look of confusion.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at the red glass bulb.

"That's an ornament." Trevor replied, standing up to see what his brother had found.

"I know that. But what's inside of it?" Sonya popped up out from under the tree then. Propping herself up on her knees, she glanced at the sphere.

"It looks like a picture." Tommy stepped back from the tree, giving up searching the top of it. He turned towards the kids, seeing what they were looking at.

"Let me see that." He said. Timmy carefully took the red ornament off of the branch it was on and handed it to Tommy. He brought it up to his face, peering inside of it. He squinted, trying to make out what the picture was off. It suddenly dawned on him as his eyes drifted over to me.

"What is it?" Kylie asked. Her and the rest of the girls had come back down from upstairs.

"Really?" He asked, stepping over to me. I nodded, smiling up at him. He glanced back at the ornament and then back at me. "Are you sure?"

"What? What is it?" Trevor asked.

"I'm sure." I whispered, feeling happy tears beginning to line my eyes.

"Tommy?" Gina asked, stepping towards us. Tommy held out the ornament to her. She took it, holding it far enough away so she could see it without her glasses on. Her face lit up as she looked inside. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the both of us.

"Well, it must be something good." David said, nudging Kayla in the arm.

"Hello! Does someone want to fill the rest of us in?" Kendra asked.

"Come here, Timmy." I said, waving my nephew over. He walked over and I bent down so I was close to his ear. I whispered slowly enough for him to understand me. Standing straight up, he looked at me funny.

"You're having a baby?" He asked. The whole room suddenly erupted with cheers as they realized what was going on. Each of his sisters engulfed me in hugs as they approached. Grams about tackled me as she embraced me. Tears streamed down Gina's face as she hugged Tommy again.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" She exclaimed, giving me another hug. Tommy reached out to me and pulled me over towards him. Wrapping his arms around me, he kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.

"I've been trying to all day! You just didn't listen to me." Nodding, he let a tear slip down his cheek.

"I guess not. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He kissed me again as his mother gathered everyone around to start singing Christmas carols.

"O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree. How lovely are your branches…"


	6. Chapter 6

Jingle Bell Rock –

"MOM! Let's go! We're going to be late." The snotty voice of my thirteen year old daughter, Kendra exclaimed behind me. I took a deep breath to stop myself from snapping at her as I zipped up the coat of her two year old brother Ben.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Kendra. Why don't you get your brother's bag instead of complaining. We still have plenty of time before you need to be there." I replied, grabbing my coat from the back of my kitchen chair.

"I need to be there early for the group photo if I want to be in the yearbook!" She whined, huffing. I shot her a look that she ignored.

"I'm about to make you skip the whole thing if you don't drop the attitude." I said, scooping up Ben in my arms. "Let's go." She grabbed Ben's bag from the floor by the front door before storming out of it. I followed behind her, picking up my keys from the hook by the door. She led the way to our van parked in the driveway out front. She hopped in the back, tossing his bag into the middle portion of the seat. I slid the other door open, putting my son in his car seat. He smiled up at me, his blue eyes shining as I buckled him in. I smiled back at him before sliding the door shut. Climbing into the driver's side seat, I started the van and put my seatbelt on. "You have your belt on?" I asked, glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"Yes. Can we go now?" She demanded.

"Kendra, what did I just say about your attitude?" I asked. She ignored me, shoving her ear buds in her ears. Rolling my eyes, I pulled out of the driveway of our home and headed east towards Sanford Junior High School.

It was a quick five minute drive and I enjoyed the silence. Ever since my doting daughter hit thirteen and the seventh grade, she's become quite the whole terror. There's not a day that doesn't pass without her rolling her eyes at me or saying something under her breath as she walks out of a room. It annoyed me to no end but I was trying my best to give her slack. It hasn't been the easiest for us in the past two years. Right after Ben was born, my husband died. He was driving home and was hit by a drunk driver. Since then, it seems like things just kept getting worse. We lost our home and was forced to pick up and move two states over to be closer to my parents who are both sick themselves. It's been a struggle and to deal with a moody teenager and a toddler on top of it hasn't been a piece of cake. So far, we're managing it but it feels like an uphill battle most days.

Pulling into the parking lot, I nabbed the first spot closest to the door. Kendra bounded out of the van and up the walkway of the school before I even had the van in park. I let her go, thankful I would be free of her for a few hours while she was singing for her holiday concert. It's all she's been talking about for weeks now. I was happy that she had something she was passionate about but I would be more happy if the attitude would disappear at some point. Climbing out, I opened the sliding door to retrieve Ben. Undoing his car seat, I lifted him up and closed the door. "Come on, buddy. Let's go watch your witch of a sister sing about love and joy." I whispered, starting the trek to the front door of the school.

"Ma'am?" A voice called behind me. Turning, I saw a man running towards me. He was waving Ben's hat in his hand. Looking at Ben, I noticed his blonde hair was sticking up all over the place. He must have torn it off.

"Oh! Thank you." I replied, facing the stranger. He jogged over, stopping in front of me. He stood about a foot taller than me, brown eyes and long hair catching my eye. His cheeks were tinged with pink from the chilly December air and running. Flashing a bright smile, he handed the hat to Ben who took it in his hands.

"Didn't think you'd want to lose such a cool hat!" He said, smiling at Ben.

"Thank you so much. I didn't even notice." I replied.

"You're Kendra's mom, right?" He asked. I nodded, looking at him slightly confused. "I'm Andrea's dad, Tommy."

"Oh! Sorry! That's right. My name is Kimberly and this is Ben, her little brother."

"It's nice to finally meet you. I know we've spoken on the phone but meeting you is good." He said. "Here. Let me get the door for you." Leaning around me, he pulled the glass doors of the school open so I could enter. Warmth hit us as we walked into the building. It felt nice after standing outside.

"How is Andrea? Kendra really hasn't said anything about her. Not that she actually talks to me." I asked, walking towards the auditorium.

"You two?" He replied, snorting. "Andrea only speaks to me in demands lately. Drives me up the wall."

"No worries. Seems to be in the air these days. Kills me. If I even dreamed of talking to my parents that way, my mother would have smacked me into the next week." Tommy nodded, pulling open the wooden door for the auditorium.

"My father would have done the same thing. Kids these days don't have the slightest clue about respect for their parents which I don't even understand because I taught Andrea better than this." We slid into the auditorium, the large room filled with people as more parents came. Tommy walked with me down towards the front of the rows of chairs. I walked all the way to the end of the fourth row and sat Ben in the second seat. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure! Make sure you save a spot for your wife." I replied, smiling at him. He sighed.

"She isn't coming. Her step-son had a game tonight and it was more important apparently." I looked at him amazed as I pulled Ben's coat off.

"That's crazy! She's going to regret that decision when Andrea is older. I might want to choke my kid half the time but I could never imagine missing my kid's school stuff."

"Yeah. Her decision making skills have started lacking since our divorce." He pulled his grey peacoat off and set it in the seat next to him before sitting in the chair next to Ben. My son looked up at him and smiled, raising his hand for a high five. Tommy gave him one, laughing as Ben laughed. "He's a cutie! Looks just like you."

"Thanks." I replied, sitting on the other side of Ben. "I usually hear he looks like his father."

"Is your husband on his way?" He asked, gazing at me. Biting my lip, I shook my head.

"No. He passed away right after Ben was born." A look of concern filled his face.

"Sorry to hear that. Andrea never told me that. I shouldn't have assumed anything." I waved a hand at him.

"You're fine. It's something Kendra doesn't like to tell people. She feels like people will think less of her or something. She's still dealing with it all pretty bad."

"I can see why. I'm sure the holidays can't be easy either." Shaking my head, I sighed.

"No and that's why I'm letting her attitude slide as much as I am. I keep telling myself it's just a phase or her way to deal with things. There's only so much I can let slide after a while though. It's like living with an evil version of teenaged me." Tommy let out a laugh.

"You weren't an evil teenager?" He asked.

"I'd like to think not." I replied, smiling. "I mean, obviously I gave my parents trouble but not as much as her. I think." We both chuckled. "What about you? Were you a handful for your parents?"

"I can't lie. I'm pretty sure I was the shiny example of trouble. I think I spent more time in detention than I did in actual class. My parents were on a first name basis with the principal when I was the girls age."

"Guess we can't be too mad at them for acting the way they do then. It's genetics." I said, glancing over at the stage. Risers were set up where the kids would be standing. "Is Andrea in the choir?"

"Yeah. She loves singing. Her and Kendra were practicing all week long over the phone." He answered. "I suppose you had a concert in your living room as well."

"Luckily, I was at work for the most part. I've been picking up evening shifts to cover Christmas. But my mother said she was singing her heart out while she was on the phone."

"Where do you work?" He asked.

"I'm a case manager for Child Protective Services. Visitations run later during the holidays and I volunteered to cover them for some extra money. And you?"

"I work for a mortgage broker here in town. I'd tell you about it but it's extremely boring work. Your job sounds like it can be tough though." I nodded.

"It can be. Especially when you have parents that care too little or too much. It's usually the little ones that get to me. I can never understand people who choose to put themselves before their children. It always baffles me. I see it happen so much and yet, it still gets to me sometimes. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my kids with me."

"I know. I'd be lost if anything happened to Andrea. As annoying as she can be, she's all I've got in the world." He glanced behind us where people were starting to fill the room. Chatter carried above, making it louder as the moments passed.

"How is Andrea doing in her classes?" I asked, checking the time. The concert was due to start in about ten minutes.

"She's doing okay. I wish her math grades were better but at least she's passing. How about Kendra?"

"She's hanging in there. I found a tutor to help her with math and science though. She's really great if you want her information. Kendra would be failing if it wasn't for her."

"I'd appreciate it if you could. Is this one in school?" He asked, poking Ben in the side. I nodded.

"Yup! He started preschool this year. It's a big help with me working so much." The lights flashed over head, signaling the start of the concert. People found their seats and a hush fell over the crowd as the lights dimmed. From the back of the stage, a line of students dressed in black and white filed out. They filled the risers, the tallest kids in the back and the shorter ones in the front. Kendra and Andrea came in at the back of the line, standing on the right side of the stage with the other sopranos. I gave Kendra a little wave which she returned with an eyeroll. Next to me, I heard Tommy snicker as he gave me a small smile. "Damn kids." I muttered, wrapping an arm around Ben. He snuggled into my side, looking up at the older kids. The choir instructor, Mrs. Hamilton, walked out from behind the group and took her place in front.

"Good evening! I'm so glad you are all here to see your children put on this lovely performance we have worked hard to bring you. My name is Mrs. Hamilton and it's been a pleasure to work with such a wonderful bunch of children. We've prepared a fun filled show for you that we hope you enjoy. Thank you all for coming." The blonde older woman said before turning to face the kids. A man entered then, sitting at the piano next to the other side of the group. He began to play, the early bars of Silent Night coming from the instrument. The kids started to sing, their voices sounding nice as they mixed together. I pulled my phone from my pocket and took some pictures of Kendra as she sang. For the first time in about a week, she cracked a smile as she glanced over at me. I returned it, giving her a thumbs up. The song moved into the First Noel, the boys in the middle of the group carrying most of the song with their deeper voices.

The chorus sang through a few more slower moving Christmas carols, highlighting all of the classics. I watched as Andrea and Kendra looked at each other, nervous excitement filling their faces as the group ended their version of White Christmas. Mrs. Hamilton turned back to the crowd, stepping over to the microphone she had used before. "I hope you are enjoying our show. Our next song will be led by two of our eighth grade students. Kendra Myers and Andrea Oliver have been working hard every day on their solos, something I'm sure their parents can attest to. Please give them a warm welcome." She said. The room filled with clapping as Andrea and Kendra walked over to the microphone. I noticed Kendra take Andrea's hand as the pianist jumped into the music for Jingle Bell Rock.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock…" Kendra sang, smiling at the crowd as she looked around. I started recording a video as they performed, pride filling my chest as I watched her belt out all the words she has been singing for the last month over and over again in our kitchen, in the shower and any chance she got. Singing has always been something she loved to do, a trait she developed from her father. He loved singing and the two of them would sing in the car all the time. He would have loved to seen her have her first solo in front of people. After he died, we moved back here to my hometown. I didn't think Kendra would make friends as quickly as she did. Andrea and her became friends in just a few days, now inseparable. They are always together, no matter what they were doing. When they were asked to perform the solo together, they were ecstatic about doing it together. I knew there would be no other way they'd rather do it.

"They sound great." Tommy said, smiling at me. I nodded, feeling tears brim in my eyes. Reaching into the inside pocket of his black blazer, he pulled out a tissue and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I whispered, wiping my eyes. The rest of the chorus began singing with the girls now, clapping and moving to the beat of the music in a tacky but cute choreographed way. Kendra and Andrea finished the song on a strong note, belting it out the best they could. The song ended and everyone clapped loudly for them. Tommy and I both jumped to our feet, clapping as loudly as we could. Both of the girls blushed at the response they received, Mrs. Hamilton forcing them to take a bow. They ran back over to their spots, smiles filling both of their faces. The chorus finished up the rest of their set, ending with an energetic rendition of Rudolph before the whole group took a bow. Mrs. Hamilton thanked everyone for coming again before dismissing the kids back to the choir room. The lights came back on and people started climbing out of their seats.

"Those girls killed it!" Tommy exclaimed, rising to his feet. "Kendra did a great job."

"So did Andrea. I think those two have a bright future ahead of them." I replied, helping Ben get back into his coat. He hopped up into my arms after I slid my jacket on. Tommy pulled his on and motioned for me to lead the way out of the auditorium. I followed the crowd, heading for the hallway outside of the doors. Out there, I found a corner where no one was standing. I pushed by the crowd and set Ben down. I took his hand though, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. Tommy came up behind us, standing next to me.

"Let's see how long this takes." He muttered, looking at the mass in the hallway. I laughed.

"This is nothing. It's the parking lot that is a nightmare."

"Oh, I can imagine."

"Dad!" A voice called from the crowd. Looking up, I saw Andrea's head bobbing through. Kendra followed her, waving her hand at us. Bursting through the parents and families, they ran forwards. Kendra wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, surprising me.

"Mom! How did I do?" She asked, smiling up at me with a hopeful face.

"You did great, honey. Dad would have been so proud of you." I replied. She gave me another hug before hugging Ben.

"Did you like it, Ben?" She asked, scooping him up. He nodded, giggling as she tickled his belly.

"Hi, Mrs. Myers." Andrea said, smiling politely at me.

"Hi, Andrea. You did such a great job!" I said, giving her a wink.

"Thank you. My Dad and I were wondering if you guys would like to go out for some hot chocolate."

"Oh." I glanced over at Tommy who smiled at me.

"Can we Mom? Please. Please." Kendra asked, giving me pleading eyes. "It would give you a chance to get to know Mr. Oliver better."

"Guys, maybe another night." He said.

"Sure. I think that would be fun." I replied. Kendra took off towards the front doors of the school, Ben in her hands and Andrea next to her.

"Those girls will be the death of us." Tommy said as we walked together after them. I nodded, smiling over at him.

"Isn't that what teenaged girls are supposed to do?" He chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"I suppose so. At least they don't realize how obvious they were in their attempt at matchmaking." He pushed open the glass door, holding it open for me to pass through.

"Well, I do give them some credit. Does take some creativity on their part for this whole thing to have happened like it did. I get why Kendra ran off as soon as we got here now. I'm going to assume Andrea did the same." Tommy nodded, stopping on the edge of the curb. I saw the kids waiting by the van, trying their best to hide the fact they were watching us.

"Don't think you need to do this because of them. I totally understand it. The girls thought they were pulling a fast one."

"Are you saying you don't want to go out with me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I smirked. Pink slightly filled his cheeks as he looked down at the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Honestly, I would love to take you to dinner sometime." He replied, smiling at me. "If that would be okay."

"I'd like that. We should get going before they plan our wedding ceremony as well."

"You kidding? They probably already decided sleeping arrangements for our new house after we're married." We both laughed as we headed over to the kids. Kendra set Ben down on the ground and he took off running towards me, singing something at the top of his lungs.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!"


	7. Chapter 7

Silent Night –

The blinking of the Christmas lights that hung around the room shifted in a pattern. First red, then blue, then yellow and then green. The pattern repeated, over and over again, the glow reflecting off the windows the lights were around and the glass of the coffee table in the middle of the room. The Christmas tree flashed too, the white lights looking like little fairies as they blinked on and off. It made the green branches look like they were attached to a real pine tree rather than artificial pines on a plastic trunk.

Even the festive glow of the lights around me couldn't make the feeling in the middle of my chest budge. That feeling of heaviness that accompanies sadness that I knew all too well. Almost as if an elephant was sitting on my sternum, applying pressure with each moment that passed. Sighing, I brought the glass of wine that was in my hand to my lips and took a long sip. It was no longer chilled and was a bit warm as it filled my mouth, but I swallowed the Moscato down in a loud gulp. The thought of drinking shouldn't have been the first one that came to mind, but it was. It was also the best option I thought at the time. Now half way through my bottle, not only was I feeling sad, but I was also feeling slightly tipsy from it as well.

"Meow." My orange tabby cat named Freddie said as he jumped up on the back of the couch. The fat furry ball stared at me as he sat down, making himself comfortable. Reaching over, I ran a finger over the fur in the middle of his head. A purr emitted from him as I repeated the action, each time causing him to shift his head, so I would cover more fur. I sighed again, pulling my hand back as I glanced over at Freddie. He glared at me for stopping, letting out a grumble.

"Sorry. My arm was getting tired." I replied, frowning. "You're lucky, Freddie. You don't have the same range of emotions as humans do. All you care about is whether I'm alive to feed and pet you every day." He meowed in agreeance before hopping off the back of the couch and heading off towards the direction of my bedroom. "Thanks!" I called after him, shaking my head. His tail flicked in the air behind him, as if he was added to the insult of his departure. I pushed myself up off my couch and walked into my kitchen.

Above the stove, the clock read nine thirty. I walked over and pressed the buttons on it, so it would preheat. It beeped, telling me it was starting. Setting my glass down on the island in the middle of the kitchen, I walked over to the fridge. Opening the door, I pulled out two packages of pre-made cookie dough. It wasn't much, and I didn't feel like doing this, but I had bought them for a reason. There was no use in letting them go to waste when I could be drowning my sorrows in wine and chocolate chip cookies. I'm sure even Santa would understand.

Sliding the cookies out of the package, I plopped them on a cookie sheet like the directions said to. I refilled my glass of wine while I waited for the oven to preheat. When it beeped, I popped open the oven door and slid the cookie sheet onto the top rack of the oven. Shutting the door, I set a timer for 15 minutes on the stove top and perched myself on the wooden stool next to the island. The oven light kicked on when the timer started, letting me see the inside of it.

Resting my elbow on the counter top of the island, I put my chin in the palm of my hand. This isn't quite the night I had in mind when I bought those cookies. I thought for sure I would be sharing them with someone special. Looks like the universe had other plans in mind for that though. Not that it really mattered. I was more the fool for thinking that something in my life was going to work out for me for once. It was silly of me to have the notion my life could resemble a romantic Christmas movie. More like a horror movie decorated with Christmas lights and tinsel. Not sure what I was expecting after all.

About six months ago, I started my own psychology practice. Nothing big; just a little office space in our tiny town where I was seeing patients on a one-on-one setting. It was a dream come true after spending close to ten years working on getting my degree. Took a lot of hard work but I finally made it. I even gave my friend, Trini, a job as my secretary. She wasn't that great at it, but she kept everything working smoothly enough so that I knew who was coming at what time. My clientele grew quickly, and I was averaging eight patients a day. Everything was going fine until my last patient of the day on December 1st. My office door opened and in walked someone I hadn't seen in almost ten years. When my ex-boyfriend Tommy walked in, I thought for sure I had seen a ghost. I hadn't seen him since I left for college, quite certain he was somewhere being successful since he broke up with me. He was just as shocked as I was to see me sitting there.

He had come looking for therapy for his PTSD he had suffered after two tours in Iraq. I was hesitant at first. I didn't want to mix my past with whatever this might be. Plus, I was worried that being unbiased was key into treating people. He begged me though, asking me for help because he had no one else to count on. I gave in, telling him he could have three weeks of treatment to see how it went. The treatment went fine, him working on his issues. He had seen some messed up and terrifying things while overseas. It was no wonder he was suffering from PTSD. It was after the sessions that started getting to me. First, it was just coffee. Then we got dinner one night. Then last week, I admitted that I made a mistake breaking up with him and that I wished we could still be together. In turn, he told me that he was going to find a new therapist. I haven't seen him since. He was supposed to be here tonight. Explains why I'm all alone right now.

The oven beeped, breaking my train of thoughts. Grabbing a pot holder, I pulled open the oven door and yanked the cookie sheet out. I slid the other one in its place, carefully setting the hot one on the stove top. The cookies smelled nice, the smell filling my kitchen and living room. Warmth came from the oven as well, making it a pleasant warm feeling. I hadn't turned the heat up when I came home this evening. I hadn't done much of anything but change into comfortable sweatpants and a sweater. I had no reason to get dressed up. This was my night in a nutshell, carrying over into tomorrow when I would head to Trini's house for Christmas dinner. For a psychiatrist, I was beginning to depress myself. Pulling my phone from the pocket of my sweats, I turned on some Christmas music. It played softly over the sound system in my living room. It was upbeat with a nice melody, bringing a slight smile to my face.

Why had I fallen so hard for that man again? It wasn't like he made some huge gesture to show he still loved me. We hung out a few times and talked about old times. Was it the nostalgia of it all? Maybe I missed being a kid so much, I had convinced myself that I was in love with him like I was then. But then, why did I feel like I couldn't live without him like I was in love? The whole situation made me want to throw something across my kitchen. The whole reason we broke up in the first place was because he couldn't commit to me. He wanted to be together, but he also wanted to be able to talk to other girls as well. I didn't blame him. We were only 18. I just couldn't be with someone who didn't want to just be with me. If he wasn't willing to be with me and only me, there was no way I was going to spend the rest of my life being an army wife. So, I dumped him right after our graduation. He must have known it was coming because he wasn't all that shocked. Still pissed him off though. That explained the ten years of silence on his part. And over the course of those ten years, I dated plenty of other people. Granted, they didn't work out, but I didn't linger on him. As of late, I hadn't had a date in close to two years. Getting my degree and my practice off the ground was more important than that. Being 28 and not married wasn't a bad thing in my mind. To Trini it might be, but I was fine with it. Was I just lonely? Is that why I let myself fall face first into this shit hole situation?

I pulled the other cookies from the oven and turned the heat off. Careful of the hot metal, I squeezed all the cookie onto a plate and set them on the island next to my glass of wine. It was empty again, forcing me to refill it once more from the box in the fridge. I couldn't remember the last time I had had three glasses of wine in a row like this. Been quite the habit I've picked up since our last encounter. I glared at the glass of wine before taking a long sip from it. Maybe drinking myself into a stupor and ignoring the rest of this damned holiday was a better idea than pretending I was fine tomorrow. Trini had seen what had happened between Tommy and I. Even though I knew she was just trying to be caring, it was annoying how many questions she was asking me. I finally gave up and told her everything was fine. That I had told Tommy he didn't need therapy anymore and that he didn't need to contact me if that was the case. I knew she didn't buy it, but it gave me peace to make it through the rest of this week without her badgering me about what happened.

The doorbell ringing caught me off guard, forcing me to stand from my stool. My heart fluttered with hope as I unlocked the door knob. Pulling it open, my heart sank slightly when I saw it was a group of people dressed in warm clothing. Christmas carolers. Not Tommy. I gave them a small smile as they began to sing Christmas songs. I stood there listening to them, doing my best to not be rude. What the hell was I expecting? A Christmas miracle? There was no such thing. I should know this by now. Christmas movies weren't real, and miracles don't happen to people like me. My stupidity was beginning to get the best of me, I thought as I wrapped my arms around myself.

_It came upon the midnight clear,_

_That glorious song of old,_

_From angels bending near the earth_

_To touch their harps of gold!_

_Peace on the earth, good will to men,_

_From heaven's all gracious King!_

_The world in solemn stillness lay_

_To hear the angels sing._

_Still through the cloven skies they come_

_With peaceful wings unfurled_

_And still their heavenly music floats_

_O'er all the weary world;_

_Above its sad and lowly plains_

_They bend on hovering wing._

_And ever o'er its Babel sounds_

_The blessed angels sing._

The group was made up of children and adults, a few teenagers hanging out around the back of the gathering. They moved from one song to the next, sounding wonderful for a group of people singing on the street. The leader, a woman dressed in a dark red coat with long black hair turned to the group and motioned for them to keep walking up the street. I gave them a wave as they headed up the road still singing. Sighing, I walked back inside and shut the door. It was nice to see another human being for even just a few moments.

Walking over to the stool, I sat down and took another long gulp of wine. As I set the glass down, the doorbell rang again. Sighing with annoyance, I hopped back off my stool. It was common around this time of year to have more than one group of carolers. Most of the churches around the area went around this part of town because it was enclosed and safer to travel on foot through. Unlocking the door again, I pulled it open. To my surprise, it wasn't a group of carolers. Instead, it was Tommy dressed in a very nice black tuxedo. He looked surprised that I had opened the door, his mouth open but not saying anything as we stood there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, finally finding the will to speak. He closed his mouth and folded his hands in front of him.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by." He replied, giving me a small smile.

"I live ten miles from being anywhere near your neighborhood." I said, giving him a look.

"Okay. More like I felt shitty about how things went down the other day and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh. Little dressed up for that, aren't you?" I asked, motioning towards his tux. He glanced down, kicking snow off his shiny leather dress shoes.

"I was at the military Christmas Ball. Black tie event. I didn't have time to change before I came over."

"Well, I'm fine. Really. No need to feel guilty, Tommy." I said, forcing a smile on my face. "Go home. I'm sure you have people waiting for you."

"The only one I hope waiting for me is you." He spoke. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I locked eyes with him. "Kim, I didn't mean for what happened between us to happen."

"It's just business." I whispered, shaking my head. "We knew that going into it."

"No. I mean everything. Our whole entire relationship. I was such an idiot when we were kids. I thought for sure that I could screw around with any girl out there and I would always have you to fall back on. I never thought about what I was putting you through and that you were going to get tired of it someday. And then you did. I tried to convince myself I was fine with our breakup. You were going to college and I was off to basic training. It worked for a bit until I found myself in the actual warzone. Every time I was close to dying, all I could think about was you. Would you know if I died? Would you have cared? I thought about writing you but figured you wouldn't want to hear from me after what happened between us."

"I did though!" I exclaimed. "I waited for years to see if you would come find me and try to fix what happened. You never came though. So, I had to try and move on. I guess I never did though cause the moment I saw you, I knew I still had all those feelings I did then." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I tried so damn hard to not let myself fall into this again because I didn't want to get hurt. Yet, here I am hurting." I let out a small chuckle as I looked up at him. "Tommy, you're such a good guy when you want to be. To everyone else though. When it comes to me, I'm always the one who gets put on the back burner. That's not how love is supposed to work. I'm tired of being your backup plan."

"I know. I know. It's completely shitty what I did to you and what I was trying to do again. When I found out you were a shrink, I thought this would be the way I could get back to you. That I would confess my feelings for you and that you could tell me why I am the way I am. I didn't plan on letting this all get the way it is. Like I said before, everything I touch tends to turn to shit if you let me hold it too long. That's why I told you I didn't want to see you anymore. I was scared that I would ruin everything again like I did when we were kids. I couldn't bare breaking your heart like I did then."

"Well, you still managed to do just that." I replied, feeling a tear slip down my cheek. "All I ever wanted to be was the person you wanted to be with. You always made me feel like I wasn't good enough to be that person though."

"Only because no one deserves to suffer like that." He said softly.

"I wish you wouldn't look down on yourself like you do. Like I said, you are a great guy. You're smart, funny, compassionate. You care so much for others that you forget to put your needs first when needed. You just tend to forget that I'm here for you until it's too late."

"Is it too late now?" He asked, stepping towards me. His brown eyes looked into my own, making my heart pound in my chest.

"I don't want to get hurt again." I whispered, blinking back tears. "I've been through so much. I don't think I can stand to have my heart broken by you once more."

"Then let me try like hell to mend it. Let me fix what I did to you. I promise you that I will try my hardest to make things right and to love you for the rest of my life, no matter what it takes." He gripped my waist lightly, pulling me closer to him. "I lost you once already. I don't think my heart could take losing you again because of my stupid ass. Please don't give up on me. You're the only person I know who has always been willing to stand in my corner. Don't let me ruin that because of my stupid decisions." He gave me a pleading look, pressing his forehead against mine. "I love you so much, Kimberly. Please believe me."

"I believe you." I whispered back before pressing my lips against his. I felt him tug me closer until I was wrapped completely in his arms. He released my lips, hugging my tightly. "I love you too."

"Do I smell cookies?" He asked, pulling away from me. I chuckled, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah. I baked the cookies we were supposed to make together." I answered. "Do you want to come in?"

"Can we sit out here for a few more minutes? It's such a silent night. I see why you like living out here." I nodded. Pulling me close, he embraced me as we looked up at the sky. Snowflakes the size of cotton balls started to fall then. I guess Christmas miracles can happen after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Please Come Home for Christmas –

"Tommy, can you take the garbage out, please?" I called, carrying a basket of laundry down the stairs. It was heaping with clothes and I was trying my best to not trip over my feet. From the living room, I heard my husband say something. I couldn't quite make it out though. "What?"

"I said I will do it after the game is over." He said loudly as I reached the bottom step. My foot collided with something, making me uneven. I felt myself fall forward. A screech emitted from my lips as I fell, landing on the laundry on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. I laid there for a minute, making sure I was still alive and not injured. Sitting up, I turned to see what I had tripped over. His work boots were laying on the bottom two steps, directly in the middle of the stairs. I shifted and glanced over at the living room. Tommy didn't even move to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I said, pulling myself to my feet. Grabbing his boot, I chucked it into our living room. It collided with the coffee table, spilling his bottle of beer all over it. He let out a yell as he jumped up from the couch where he was laying.

"What the hell, Kim?!" He exclaimed, tossing a towel over the mess.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did your boot cause something of an inconvenience for you? Try falling down the stairs because of them!" I yelled, grabbing the other one. I threw it at him, barely missing him as he ducked out of the way. "I've only told you a hundred times not to leave them there! I could have broken my neck falling on them! What if I was holding the baby when that happened?"

"You're making a huge deal out of nothing. Why are you being such an over dramatic bitch right now?" He asked, tossing the dirty towel onto the pile of clothes that had saved my life. Putting my hands on my hips, I glared at him.

"I wouldn't act this way if you didn't make me. You never clean up after yourself. Half the time, it's like I'm talking to a wall instead of a person. I bet you can't even tell me what I asked you to do while I was walking down the stairs just now. Can you?"

"If you wanted help with the laundry, you should have just asked." He huffed, heading towards the kitchen. I growled, following him. He opened the fridge door and pulled out another bottle of beer.

"I asked you to take the garbage out. Again. For the third time since you got home. Why does it take me so long to get you to do something so simple? The damn dog listens better than you do!"

"Then do it yourself!" He said loudly, popping the top off his beer bottle. He took a sip out of it and wiped his mouth. "Do you think I like working all damn day and then coming home to hear you nag me over every little thing while I'm trying to relax? You aren't working right now, Kim. There's no reason you can't be doing this stuff while I'm at work." My eyes widened in shock.

"You honestly think I just sit around doing nothing all day, don't you? Who do you think takes care of Sofia all day? Who do you think cooks your dinner every night? How do you think you end up with a clean house every day when you come home? It doesn't happen because I sit at home and eat bonbons all goddamn day." I replied. He brushed by me, heading back to the living room. I followed behind him.

"Well, in all of your duties, you still found time to decorate the house with all of this shit." He waved his hand at the Christmas tree by the mantle and the decorations hanging by it. "If you have time for all that, you have time to get the stuff you think I need to be doing. I'm tired when I get home, Kim. All I want to do is sit and relax with you and Sofia."

"I want the same thing, but my job doesn't have a clock out time. I don't get to stop being a mother at the end of the day. I'm the one who gets up with the baby in the middle of the night. I'm also the one who puts her to bed, gives Sofia her bath every night and takes care of her when she's sick. You're the one who sleeps the whole night through without even offering to get her and watches television all evening when I'm spending time with our daughter." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Is this another one of those 'I'm a terrible husband speeches' because I'm not in the mood. I just want to watch this game and then go to bed. Can't I have this one thing?"

"Whatever you want, Tommy. I'm done having this fight. There's no point. It's the same every time. I tell you I want more help around the house, you promise to do it and then it never happens. I'm just done. I won't ask you for help anymore and I won't expect you to do anything around here either." Storming over to the laundry, I started shoving everything back into the basket. It was broken now from my fall. I ignored the cracked side, trying my best to keep everything in it.

"I hate when you do that. Why am I always the bad guy? I'm new at this too! I've never had a kid before. This shit doesn't just come to people. And she cries whenever I hold her! Why would I want to make her cry?" He asked as I picked up the basket.

"She only cries because she doesn't know you that well. Your own daughter doesn't have a clue about who you are because you're barely around. What does that say about your relationship with her?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "When we tried getting pregnant, we both agreed to do this together. Now I feel like I'm a single mother of two children with the amount of stuff I do for you around here."

"Oh, I know how much of a shitty person I am. You tell me all the time. How shitty of me to be picking up extra shifts to help pay for Christmas. How shitty of me to be working my fingers to the bone to help pay for this crummy house you just had to have. How shitty of me to be trying my hardest to give you and Sofia everything you want, even if it means spending more time at work. I forget that's how this marriage works. I do my best to please you and you treat me like shit. I'll try to remember that."

"I didn't ask for any of that! All I wanted was my husband and the father of my child to be there for us!" I exclaimed. "I was happy living in a one-bedroom apartment. You're the only that suggested buying a house. I didn't ask to get a mortgage and all this other stuff. All I cared about was being with you. I don't even get that anymore."

"Well, let me apologize for doing my best then!" He yelled, flinging his beer bottle. It hit the wall next to me, shattering into pieces. I flinched when it hit, the noise causing me to jump. The glass and beer flew everywhere. "Maybe I didn't want to have a wife or a baby! You are the one that said we should get married. That we should have a kid. This isn't the life I wanted! This is the life you wanted, and I just got sucked into it because I was stupid enough to fall in love with the first girl in high school that gave me the time of day."

"Leave then." I whispered, looking at him. "If you don't want to be here so bad, go. I won't hold it against you. Go live the life you want. I won't ask you for anything. I'll file for divorce and let you become a free man. No use in being here if you don't want to be. Why bother spending your life being miserable? You obviously have other things you'd rather pursue. Don't let me get in the way of those."

"You want me to go? Fine! I'll go." Scooping up his boots, he shoved his feet in them. He stormed passed me and grabbed his jacket. Shoving his arms in, he grabbed the door knob. "Merry Christmas." He muttered before walking out, slamming the door shut behind him. I heard his footsteps on the porch as he stomped off. When the noise faded, I dropped the laundry basket and collapsed onto the bottom step of the stairs. Sobs came from deep in my chest as I buried my face in my hands.

Things had been tensing between us for a month so so now. When our daughter hit her eight-month mark, he started working more hours at the factory in town. Our bills had gotten bigger since buying the house and with Christmas approaching, we had worried about money. He decided to pick up more hours even though he didn't like to. Ever since, we've been fighting like this so much. It hadn't never been this bad before. In the entire 11 years I've known Tommy, I've never seen him so miserable before. He's never said words so mean to me before. He's also never thrown anything at me before. That scared me. What would have happened if it had hit me Was he intending on hitting me but missed? Had the bottle flown out of his hand on accident? He wasn't a violent man. Perhaps it was an accident or just a moment of emotion during the fight. Either way, I didn't like the fact it came close to hitting me square in the nose.

Crying from Sofia's room brought me out of my crying fit. Standing, I made my way upstairs on wobbly legs. Taking a left at the top of the stairs, I entered my daughter's room. She was laying in her white crib, tears streaming down her face. Making shushing noises, I reached down and picked her up gently in my arms. Cradling her, I walked over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down. She sniffled a bit as she snuggled into my neck. I began rocking, making humming noises with my mouth. "Shhhh. I know. I know. Things got loud and scary for a minute. Mommy and Daddy were just having a fight. That's all." I whispered, rubbing her back. I leaned my head against hers, looking out the window next to me. I could see the village Christmas tree, the colored lights travelling all the way to the top of the tall pine tree. "It's almost Christmas time, Sofia. Do you think Christmas miracles exist?" I whispered. She didn't answer, her eyes drifting closed as I talked. "I do. Your father was a Christmas miracle to me. When I first met him, I was just a kid myself. He was really sweet and my only friend for a while. One Christmas, your grandparents ended up snowed in at my aunt's house. I was all by myself and so sad. Your Daddy found out about it and walked five miles in a snow storm to spend Christmas with me so I wouldn't be alone. He told me that no one deserved to be alone on Christmas." I sighed, looking down at Sofia. Her eyes opened, and she smiled up at me. "I know. Daddy's silly. And sweet. The next Christmas, he bought me this huge teddy bear. It's the one you sleep with every night. He told me that if I slept with it in my bed, it was like he was there with me. Until you came along, I slept with it every night."

Standing, I walked over to her crib and grabbed the teddy bear that was propped up in the corner. It was a dark brown bear with a red bow around its neck. It looked like it had seen better days but was still soft to the touch. I brought it to my chest and Sofia wrapped an arm around it, pulling it close against her. "And then one Christmas, he had to go all the way to Grandpa Joe's house for Christmas. I couldn't go because my parents wouldn't let me. Your Daddy went out and bought a present for every day he was going to be gone and had them delivered. When he came back, he asked me to marry him. I was so happy that I ran over to him and fell on some ice. I bruised my tailbone, but I didn't care because I knew that your Daddy was the one person in the whole entire world that I wanted to be with. Even if he might not feel the same way about me all the time."

"I do though." Tommy's voice said behind me from the doorway, startling me. Turning, I found him leaning against the door frame watching me. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." I said softly back, matching his volume. I shifted over to the crib and set Sofia back down. She was asleep again, her arms wrapped tightly around the bear still. Tommy walked over towards me, looking down at Sofia next to me.

"That damn old bear. Cost me $30 and a two mile walk to the mall. The walk back was worse though, carrying it with me. I got so many funny looks, I thought for sure someone would have taken my picture." He said, smiling down at her. Reaching out, he gently caressed the top of her head. Pulling his hand away, he looked at me. "But none of that mattered when you opened the bag and saw it."

"I didn't think you were going to get me a present. I wasn't sure how you felt about me at that point." I replied, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Are you kidding? I've been crazy about you since that first day in ninth grade when you said 'hi' to me during roll call. That's all it took for me to fall head over heels in love with you. I knew that day that you'd be my wife. I just didn't think it would take that long for me to get the courage to ask you out."

"Three years isn't that bad I suppose." I said, giving him a small smile. I walked towards Sofia's door, him following me. Quietly, I pulled the door shut and turned to face him. "Where did you go?"

"I walked around the block a few times. At first, I was just going to go to the bar and drink until they threw me out. But, then I realized that wasn't going to solve anything. So, I walked until I figured out what I was going to say to you. I still don't have it all figured out but I'm just going to go for it, okay?" He asked. I nodded, my heart beating hard in my chest.

"Okay."

"Kim, I've been in love with you since I was fourteen years old. Then, I knew we'd be together forever no matter what it took. Of course, that sounds all good on paper but to do it in real life is a different story. When we got married, I knew that there were going to be things I didn't know what to do or expect. I told myself that as long as I had you in my corner, I could handle whatever life threw at me. And I did for the most part. When we found out we were pregnant though, all of that calm and rational thinking went right out the window. The thought of being a father scared the absolute hell out of me. It still does even now, and she's been here for almost nine months. At first, I made a promise to myself that I was going to be the world's best father because that's what Sofia needed. And then she got here, and the thought became a little bundle of a human. That fear grew, and I was afraid of even holding her. I thought for sure she'd break if I touched her. That's why I didn't help as much in the beginning. But then, I saw how good you were with her and how much she hated me holding her. I thought for sure I had messed up somehow and now my own kid hated me."

"She's doesn't hate you, Tommy." I said.

"I know that but the fact she doesn't know me kills me. It's like I'm a father who doesn't give a damn. That's not the case though. I love her more than anything in this whole world. I'm just so terrified of messing her up like my dad did with me."

"Honey, there is no way you could mess her up. You aren't a failure like you think you are. You're human. That's all. By trying your best to give her everything, you are already a better father than yours ever was."

"God, I hope so. I'm sorry about what I said to you and I didn't mean to throw the bottle. It slipped out of my hand when I swung. I was just so mad at myself and I was taking it out on you. Like normal. I don't blame you for hating me, Kim. I hate myself sometimes."

"I don't hate you either. I just need more help around here. I appreciate everything you do for Sofia and me. And if going back to work is something I need to do, it's something I'm willing to do to make sure you aren't sitting around here pulling your hair out with stress. I'm here to help you for the rest of my life. I can't do that though if you don't tell me what's wrong." He nodded, glancing down at me as he stepped closer.

"I promise I will open up more to you. I don't mean to shut you out. It's just how I handle things. You and Sofia are the most important people in the world to me. All I could think about when I was walking was what if I had messed things up so bad that you decided to leave me? I don't know what I would do if I didn't have the both of you in my life. You're the only reason I get up in the morning and breathe. Not having you here would kill me in any way possible." Smiling, I reached up and cupped his face with my hands.

"Sofia and I feel the same way about you. That's why you can't just take off like that anymore. I was so sure you were gone forever. That I had finally pushed you too far. I'll stop nagging on you when you get home from work. I know you're tired and you are doing your best. I promise to spend more time with you and show you how much I appreciate everything you do for me. I love you so much and I don't want to risk losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. I swear." Leaning in, he pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me off the ground. Pulling apart, he smiled at me. "Besides, I could never just leave my two favorite girls behind."

"I'm glad to hear that." Setting me back down on my feet, he took my hand and led me down the stairs. He kicked aside the broken laundry basket and pulled me towards the living room. Shutting off the television, he pulled out his cell phone and began playing music over the Bluetooth speakers that hung around the room. Tossing his phone down on the couch, he pulled me close as he wrapped his arms around me. He began to sway our bodies to the melody of the soft music.

"I am truly the luckiest guy in the world to be able to come home to a beautiful wife and our beautiful daughter. How did I get so lucky?" He whispered, smiling down at me.

"I don't know. But I do have a favor to ask of you."

"What's that?"

"If this should happen again, please come home for Christmas." I said softly. "It just isn't the same without you here."

"I think I can handle that."


	9. Chapter 9

Where Are You, Christmas?

"Thanks for tuning in, guys and gals! It's Andrew Davidson and you are watching the Miracle of Christmas. Tonight, we have a full line up of stars, ready to sing and dance the night away. It's been quite the year and we know what kind of show everyone is looking forward to. First up, we have a performance by the lovely and talents…" The television droned on in the background as I squeezed the trigger of the hot glue gun in my hand. A strand of hot glue came out, covering the white pom-pom in my fingers. I pressed the glued side down on the candy cane that laid on the table. Next came the small eyes that I applied to the ball. Holding up the candy cane, a make shift Rudolph looked at me. It was the corniest and dumbest thing I had ever seen but my mother had asked me to make thirty of these for the Christmas dinner tomorrow. I still had twenty more to go. It would be going much faster if I wasn't the only one doing them.

I was the only one home, forced to stay behind due to my broken ankle I received at practice last week. I went to dive for the volley ball and tripped over myself. My parents had tried to get me clearance to come to my father's annual Christmas Eve work party but there was no way I could make it up the three flights of stairs with my crutches. I volunteered to stay home then, Mom coming up with this brilliant idea to finish these things so I would have something to keep me busy. I wasn't amused by the thought, but I did it anyway. It was something to do and the Christmas Eve special we watch every year was providing me with some wonderful background noise.

The sound of scraping outside caught my attention. Setting the glue gun down, I grabbed my crutches from the back of the chair next to me. Pulling myself to my feet, I hobbled my way over to the front window. Pushing the curtain aside, I saw it was a snow plow driving up the road. Snow was coming down hard and fast from the sky, a quick change in the clear skies that were out a few hours ago when my parents had left. Standing up straight, I started for the table again. The phone on the counter rang right before I sat down. Groaning, I shifted and headed towards it. My mother's cell phone number on the caller ID. Picking it up, I hit the answer button and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Kim. How are things going at home?" My mother's voice asked. I could hear music behind her and the chatter of people talking.

"I'm fine. How's the party?"

"It's going well. Dad is talking to some of his co-workers right now."

"The weather is getting pretty nasty out. You guys might want to call it a night soon." I replied, glancing out the kitchen window. I could barely see the backyard through the flakes.

"That's why I'm calling, honey. We're snowed in at the hotel. Your father doesn't think we'll be able to make it through the snow all the way back home."

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well, the hotel offered rooms for everyone who needs to stay. I think we are going to take one and head home first thing in the morning."

"You aren't coming home tonight? It's Christmas Eve!"

"I know, Kim. The weather is too dangerous to drive through right now. Once it clears up, we'll start heading home. I called your aunt Barb to see if she could walk over to sit with you for the night so you aren't alone. She said she was going to try once the kids leave her house. I want you to stay put, okay?"

"Where the hell am I going? I'm a fifteen-year-old with a broken ankle. It's not like I'm running anywhere." I answered, annoyance in my voice.

"I am really sorry, honey. We will be home as soon as we can. I have to go. I'll call you in a little while, okay?"

"Okay." I mumbled. She offered a good-bye before hanging up the phone. I slammed the receiver back down and glared at the candy canes on the table. They were my only company for the evening and I couldn't even stand to look at them. I knew I should have tried to go to the party with them. At least that way, we'd be trapped together on Christmas Eve. Angry, I hobbled over to the couch in the living room and plopped down. My laptop was on the coffee table, the living room becoming my makeshift bedroom while I was in my cast. I opened it and clicked on the video calling program. I dialed my best friend's number and listened to it ring.

"Hey." Trini's voice said as the image of my best friend appeared on the screen. She was laying on her bed, gingerbread cookie in hand. Her head phone was over her ears and I could see her feet behind her head. "What's up?"

"My parents blew me off tonight so I'm home alone." I muttered, leaning against the back of the couch. She gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"They are snowed in at my Dad's Christmas party. They don't think they can make it home until tomorrow."

"That sucks, Kim! I'd tell you to crash here tonight but I have no way to get you here. My dad is already four glasses of eggnog deep." Sighing, I shook my head.

"I can't leave any way because of this stupid cast. I hate Christmas. No one is here with me, I got stuck making stupid candy cane things for nothing and I get to wake up all alone tomorrow morning." I felt tears brim my eyes as I glanced down at my keyboard.

"Hang in there. I'm sure your parents would be here if they could be. What about Tommy? Can't he come over for a little bit to keep you company?"

"No. He was going to his grandparents' house for the night. I'm supposed to see him tomorrow night to exchange gifts." I replied, referring to my boyfriend Tommy. He had been the first person I thought of calling but I knew there was no point. He was the next town over, celebrating the holidays with his family like you were supposed to do. Sighing again, I shook my head. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to finish what I'm doing and probably head to bed. I'm kind of tired. All this partying is getting to me."

"Try to enjoy yourself! I'll stop by in the morning to check on you, okay?"

"Okay." She gave me a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Kim. Love ya."

"You too, Trini." I hung up the video call, closing the laptop screen after. Grabbing my crutches, I yanked myself up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen. The Christmas special came back from commercial, a popular boy band singing a song from the nineties when they were popular. I propped myself back up in the chair and started working on the candy cane reindeer again. Even though no one was here, there was no point in not finishing the project I was working on. My mother would still want them to be finished for dinner tomorrow, even if it wasn't going to be ready until six o'clock at this point.

The worst part of this whole deal was the fact none of our traditions were going to happen. Every year, we start the night off by going to Dad's work party. Then, we come home and change into our special pajamas to watch the yearly Christmas special. My parents let me open one present before heading to bed. It was usually a book or some socks, nothing special so they could save the best stuff for the next morning. The next morning, we would always get up to Mom making cinnamon buns in the kitchen. Her and Dad would get their coffee and make us wait until they were done with what they were doing to sit by the tree. After my older sister Danica moved away a few years ago, my parents became more relaxed about the opening of the presents. We used to wait until everyone had one present and then open them one at a time. Now, it was pretty much an open as you go adventure. Dad usually sits by the tree and passes out the presents to everyone while Mom held a garbage bag for wrapping paper. Once all the presents were open, Mom would start making Christmas dinner. I've started helping her now that I was older while Dad put together all the new stuff we got for Christmas. My job was usually to make cookies and pies while Mom worked on the ham and the sides. After dinner was done and we ate, we'd usually curl up on the couch and watch Christmas movies until it was time for bed.

None of that was going to happen this year though. Instead, I was going to sit around here by myself with no traditions. I was going to wake up tomorrow morning by myself with no traditions as well. I was sadder than annoyed at this point. People shouldn't be alone on Christmas. They never are in the movies or on TV around this time of year. So why was I? Stupid snow. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I picked up one of the candy canes from the table. It had broken from me tossing the glue gun down earlier, it's head now detached from the body. I imagined that I felt just as bad as he did, like half of me was missing.

The doorbell ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I stood with my right crutch, hopping towards the door. It must be Aunt Barb. Mom had said she was going to send her over to get me once her grandkids were gone. I wasn't exactly looking forward to spending the night with them either but at least I wouldn't be alone. I flipped on the porch light and pulled up the door. Instead of my Aunt Barb standing there, it was a bundled-up snow covered version of my boyfriend. I could tell it was him under the wool cap and scarf that was wrapped around his head by the color of his eyes. The chocolate spheres looked at me as he shivered.

"Tommy!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" I asked, moving aside so he could come in. He shivered as he walked out, shaking the snow off him as he passed. He smelled cold and I could feel it coming off of him as I shut the door. He pulled his hat off, sending snow flying everywhere. Unwrapping the scarf, he smiled at me as he hung them on the coat rack next to the door.

"Trini called me and told me you were here all by yourself. So, I walked from my grandmother's house so you wouldn't be alone tonight."

"Tommy, that's like five miles! In a blizzard." I replied. He shrugged, unzipping his grey winter coat.

"Yeah? I wasn't going to let you spend Christmas by yourself." His cheeks and the tip of his nose were red, making him look more handsome than usual. He hung up his coat and kicked his boots off. "It's pretty bad out there too."

"I see. That's why my parents aren't here. They got snowed in at the hotel. I'm so glad you're here." Setting my crutch aside, I wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug. He was cold to the touch, but I didn't mind as he pulled me closer.

"Me too. I missed you. I was kinda relieved when Trini called me. Gave me a great excuse to get me out of the family get-together from Hell." He spoke as I pulled away. His eyes landed on the candy canes I had been working on. "Oh! What are those?"

"Candy canes reindeer my Mom asked me to make for dinner tomorrow. I have about ten of them done so far." I said, walking over to my chair. He followed, sitting in the one next to me.

"I'll help you finish them."

"Really? You don't have to." He grinned, grabbing my hand in his.

"I would love to."

Together, Tommy and I worked on finishing the reminding reindeer. He proved to be more talented with the glue gun than I was, leaving me to curl the pipe cleaners we used to make the antlers. They came out great and I felt happiness return to my chest where the empty feeling had been. Tommy and I have been dating for about three months now. He's my first boyfriend and we are taking things very slowly. We've barely kissed, thanks to my parents' skills of hovering whenever he is near. He's very sweet though and has been one of my closest friends since we were kids. His parents and my parents are even friends, going out to dinner a few times throughout the year. It reminded me of a romantic comedy movie where the best friends fall in love at the end. It felt just as nice as well, knowing that I didn't have to get to know a complete stranger to feel this way. I'm not sure if I'm old enough to know what loves feels like yet but I think I'm starting to understand it.

"There. Last one." I said, setting the last of the candy canes on the small pile we had. Tommy unplugged the hot glue gun and wrapped the cord around it. "Thank you for helping me. I know it's lame but it's something we do every year."

"It's not lame. It was fun. And I better get one tomorrow." He gave me a wink, standing from the table. Careful to not break them, He scooped them into a bag and set it on the table. "Now what?" He asked.

"We could finish watching the Christmas special I was watching." I suggested, pointing at the living room. Glancing over my shoulder, I grimaced at the mess it was from me living there. "Sorry about the mess. It's been my little nest since my accident."

"It's fine. Come on." Bending down, he scooped me up in his arms. I let out a giggle as he lifted me up. Careful to not hit the Christmas tree as we passed, he carried me into the living room and set me down on the couch. He sat next to me, draping his arm around my shoulder when he did. I grabbed the remote, turning up the volume of the television.

"It had been quite the night here! We've had so much fun and there's still plenty more to come! Next up, we have the infamous Rockettes here to dance the night away!" The announcer said. The camera shifted to the stage where a long row of women was lined up, all dressed in red Christmas dresses. Music started, and they began dancing.

"Wow. I've never actually watched this thing." Tommy said, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"No? We watch it every year. Usually, we go to Dad's party and then rush home to watch this before bed. It's our yearly tradition."

"What else do you usually do?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Mom usually gets us all matching pajamas and we hang out until bedtime. Sometimes, Mom will let us open a present too. I know I sound like a baby, but I actually miss it." I frowned, turning away from him. "I really wish they were here."

"Would it make you feel better if you got to open a present?" I scoffed as he jumped off the couch, heading for the tree.

"My mother will kill me if I open any of them before they tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sure they won't notice a tiny one." He bent over the tree and picked a small, rectangle shaped present up from the pile of present. "Here we go!"

"Tommy, I mean it. If my mom finds out, she'll have my hide." I said while he walked back over. He sat down and held it out to me.

"I'll tell her I forced you. Just take it." Sighing, I took the box from his hand. It was decorated in red and green striped paper which I noticed was different than the other presents that were already under there. Looking closer at it, I saw my name was written sloppily on top of it. Under my name, Tommy's name was written with a heart next to it.

"It's from you." I said, looking up at him. He nodded.

"I figured you might want to open it tonight instead of tomorrow."

"I have one for you too." I reached out for my crutches, but he stopped me.

"Just tell me where it is and I'll get it."

"It's under the tree. It's the wrapping paper with Santa on it." He hopped up off the couch and over to the tree again. Searching through, he found the small square box with his name on it. Coming back over, he sat next to me. I shifted so I was sitting cross legged on the couch facing him. Putting my nail under the tape holding the paper on it, I ripped it open. It was a white jewelers box, the kind you see in the commercials for jewelry. Pulling the top of it off, I found a silver chain charm bracelet inside. The charms were various things like a book, a volleyball, a camera and other things that were important to me. The last charm was of a flower. A sunflower to be precise. Just like the kind he picked for me when we were seven and left on my doorstep.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I nodded, smiling at him.

"I love it. Thank you. Open yours!" He ripped the paper off his present, pulling out a leather wallet.

"Thanks!" He said, holding it up. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Open it, silly." I replied. He pulled open the wallet, revealing a wallet sized picture of the two of us. It had been taken a few weeks ago at our winter formal dance before I broke my ankle. He smiled, glancing at me.

"I love it. Now I always have you with me."

"You poor, poor guy."

"Hey. I love being around you." Leaning over, he gave me a tender kiss on the lips that made my cheeks flush. He smiled at me as he pulled away.

"Alright! Where are you, Christmas? Everyone is waiting for you to get here!" The announcer said on the TV.

"I hope I made your Christmas Eve a little better." Tommy said softly, taking my hands. I nodded.

"You made this the best one yet."


End file.
